Poke-Flash: Rise of The Scarlet Speedster
by The Man Known as nWore
Summary: When Ash was a child, he saw his mother killed by something impossible and his father went to prison for it. Now Ash has become the impossible. To everyone else, he's just a forensic scientist, but secretly, he's The Flash! Combination of Pokemon and CW's The Flash TV Series. Rated T for Language. OthelloShipping, but also includes Amour, Pearl, OldRival and ChessShipping.
1. Two Nights That Changed Everything

Poke-Flash: Rise of The Scarlet Speedster

 **Welcome to my newest story, everyone. It's should be no surprise that I'm a Pokemon fan, but I am also a huge fan of Arrow and The Flash, so I thought wouldn't it be a cool FF story if you took the Pokemon characters and put them in the Arrow show? Well, somebody also thought that idea was awesome. DarkSoldier41 was the first to my knowledge to do something like this by combining Pokemon with Arrow. If you're a fan of Arrow, then I recommend you check out his story, as it did give me the ideas and influence to write this. Here are the main characters for the story.**

 **Ash Ketchum: Barry Allen**

 **Hilda White: Iris West**

 **Leaf Green: Caitlin Snow**

 **Mike Shamrock(My OC): Cisco Ramon(FYI, he not Hispanic in this version. I'll explain why his last name is Ramon when he's introduced)  
**

 **Hilbert Black: Eddie Thawne**

 **Lance: Joe West**

 **Prof. Oak: Harrison Wells**

 **Ash's Parents: Red & Delia(Neither is a main character, but considering how impactful the story is because of these two and in particular Delia, I thought I'd bring them up)**

 **And before I get a millions questions, yes, Iris is my story is white and not black like in the TV show. Also, the reason I chose Hilda as the main romantic lead is because there aren't enough OthelloShipping stories out there and I wanted to write a shipping that isn't a big one. There will be other Ash shippings on here, so this isn't completely Othello. Now let's get started.**

 **I don't own Pokemon, The Flash or any of it's characters besides my own.**

Chapter 1: Two Nights That Changed Everything

 _ **P.O.V: Ash**_

My name is Ashton Allen, but I prefer it if you'd called me Ash. My story is simple...relatively speaking. You see, all my life, I've been running; usually from bullies. Sometimes, I'd get away, other times... I wasn't so lucky. Despite that, I still lived a normal life, that is until one night when I was eleven and after that night, I started running from something much scarier than school bullies; something that I couldn't explain...something impossible. I heard a noise coming from downstairs, so I went to see what it was. What I then saw was my mom in the middle of our living room, down on her knees and surrounded by yellow and red lighting and in the middle of it was a man in yellow. My dad soon came to see and couldn't believe what was happening. He told me to run and the next thing I knew, I was twenty blocks away from my house. I had no idea how I could've gotten there so quickly, but I didn't care as I started running as fast as I could back home. When I finally got back, the police were there and they had my dad in handcuffs and placed him in the back seat of a cop car. Despite his pleadings not to go into the house, I had to, in order to see what happened. I walked into the living room and in the middle of the room was somebody lying down with a bag over them. I walked over to the bag and lifted it to see their face and my worst fears were confirmed; it was my mother, dead. While many of the police officers passed by, only one stopped to try and comfort me: Lance West, the father of my best friend Hilda West. He put the bag over my mom's face so I didn't have to keep looking at him. I immediately broke down and started crying while Lance just held me, rubbing my back and saying how sorry he was.

The weeks following my mom's murder were even worse. Despite my dad's pleas that he didn't kill my mom and the multiple interviews I had with detectives about what happened, my dad was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison. After that, Lance told me that I would be living with he and Hilda from now on, which helped ease the pain a tiny bit, but still, I was distraught that I had essentially lost both my parents and I spent the first several nights in the West household crying myself to sleep.

Ever since that night, I've been investigating cases that were strange, unusual and most importantly, impossible. My most recent case that dwelled into the impossible sent me to Starling City where someone stole a centrifuge from Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences Division. I also met quite a few people there. First was the owner...well, co-owner Paul Queen. Personally, I find it hilarious that a playboy like Paul went from running some club in The Glades to now co-running a fortune 500 company. I'm not the only one who thinks that, right? Anyway, next was Queen's bodyguard, Brock Diggle, who I think was also head of security of QC. Lastly was Serena Smoak, a really pretty IT expert and Queen's assistant. The two of us were like two peas in a pod; we just got along well, so much so that she actually invited me to be her +1 for some party at Queen's mansion. While I was working, I kept asking her questions about the Vigilante and eventually, she asked why I was so interested in him. I told her that my mom died and they never caught who did it and I was hoping he could, which was a lie...kinda. I didn't tell her why I was really there, but the part with my mom was true, just from my perspective.

Of course, that didn't last long as the very next day, Paul confronted me as he found out that what I said to him yesterday about being here was a lie. I told Serena and him what happened that night and how nobody would believe me. I told Serena to find another +1 and left. As I was packing up my stuff to leave, I got a call from Paul, though I'm not sure how he got my number. He told me he understood why I did what I did and asked me to come up to his mansion where I got to dance with Serena. Mind you, I'm a really crappy dancer, but I did OK on the floor. Naturally, since god doesn't seem to like it when I'm enjoying something outside my work, the next call I get was from my angry captain, Steven Singh. I made up some lie that a friend asked me to come over and help them investigate this as a favor. At first, he thought I was making it up since I have done this before, but I asked Serena to cover for me and she did so. When she handed the phone back to me, he seemed to buy it, but he said to be back in Central City by tomorrow if I wanted to keep my job. I said my goodbyes to Serena and left to the train station.

When I arrived, the guy at the ticket counter told me I missed the last train to Central by ten minutes(Of course I did) and he said the next one wasn't till noon tomorrow. I sat down on of the nearby benches, trying to decide if I should just sleep here and be first in line or go try and find a hotel and possibly miss the train again. I didn't have much time to think about my options as I was suddenly hit with a dart. The next thing I knew, I was in some other room that wasn't the train station. It tool my mind a few moments to pick up what happened, but then I saw a bow and a bunch of arrows. That's when it hit me, I was in the Vigilante's hideout. I turned to my left and there he was, with his hood off and it was Paul Queen! You guys have no idea how much that blew my mind. Standing next to him was Brock and then, to my surprise, Serena came up to me and asked me to save him.

Luckily for them, they had some sort of rat problem and had rat poison in their hideout, otherwise I don't think I could've saved him. When he woke up, he was naturally none too happy that I now knew his secret, though I think he was more angry with Serena than with me. He had to leave soon anyway since he was called away, which was lucky for me since he said he was considering putting an arrow in me. He came back a while later and asked me if there were any side effects to the rat poison and I told him that the only ones I was aware of were excessive sweating and hallucinations. He clearly wasn't sweating, so it was obviously the latter of the two.

I took a blood sample from him and while I was doing that, I asked him why use grease paint. I mean, come on; that's got to be the worst identity concealer ever. He challenged me to create a mask that wouldn't affect his ability to aim his bow. So while I waited for his blood sample to come back, I also worked on making him a mask by using this really awesome micro-fabric that would be perfect for him. All the while, I got to spend more time with Serena. I asked her if she liked Paul and although she denied it, I could tell that she did like him. How, you may ask? Well, I have experience with liking someone that doesn't see you the same way.

Paul's blood test came back before I had to leave and the results were negative; his blood was completely clean. This news didn't please Paul though as apparently, he had just had another hallucination after Serena and I left to get some lunch, leaving his little hideout in an awful mess. Paul suited up and left with me leaving soon after, but not before finishing my little early Christmas gift for him and saying goodbye to Serena and Brock. I was able to make the 12:00 train to Central and about halfway there, I got a text from Lance saying there was a body out in front of a jewelry store and he needed me there now. There was nothing I could do at the moment, so I grabbed my favorite book out of my bag and started reading. I also had a nice conversation with an older gentleman as the train entered Central. Finally, it stopped and I rushed out the door to get to the crime scene.

 _ **Regular POV**_

The police had already surrounded the store and kept the regular citizens at bay as they could look on with interest as to what happened. Two detectives walked out of the store. The first was Lance and the other was his partner, Bruno.

"That's the second store this week." Bruno said.

"I know. Want to know something worse?" he asked.

"What?"

"The teller ID'd Cress Mardin as the shooter."

"You've got to be kidding me? The Mardin brothers are back. I thought we put those bozos in prison?"

"Yeah, on a 10 to 20 sentence, which in Central City's warped mess, comes to 2 years time served." Lance irritably said. The two saw their Captain, Steven Singh walked up to them.

"What have we got?" he asked.

"Perps took the store, shot out the cameras and as a chaser, killed the security guard over there. I got units kicking in doors of all the known Mardon brothers associates to see if we can't get anything." Lance explained.

"Had CSI been over it?" Steven asked.

"Um...no." Lance answered, making Steven sigh.

"Where's Allen?!" he yelled.

"I text him about this. He should be on his way." Lance said.

"Lance, I know you treat the kid like he's your son, but you can't keep covering for him. If he's not here, I'm gonna have to carry on this investigation without him." Steven said.

"I'm here!" a voice yelled. The 3 men turned to see Ash running towards them. "Sorry I'm late, Captain Singh." he said.

Steven assumed that Ash had gotten back from Starling last night, as he told him to. So he asked the obvious question. "What's your excuse this time Allen." Ash was about to speak when Steven stopped him. "And before you answer, let me remind you that your last excuse you gave was car trouble. Wanna know why that one was memorable?"

"Because I do not own a car, sir." Ash answered.

Lance, seeing Ash in a spot, once again saved his ass. "He was running an errand for me." He turned to Ash. "Ash, did you get me what I asked for?" Ash caught on quickly and fumbled around his jacket pockets until he pulled out a half-eaten chocolate bar, which he handed to Lance.

"Sorry; had a few bites." Lance just tilted his heads towards the crime scene, signaling for Ash to get to work.

Ash put on his gloves and started examining the tire imprint at the scene. ' _Rear super wide tires, 12 inches with an asymmetrical tread._ ' Ash thought to himself as he figured out the make of the car. "The getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT-500. Shelby's have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model. 12 inches with an asymmetrical tread." he explained to the 3 men behind him. Lance shook his head in amusement as he wrote down Ash's findings; that boy was good. "Hang on...there's something else here." he said. He stood up and took a pen that was in Bruno upper jacket pocket. He scooped up a small piece of the finding with the pen and smelled it. It stunk, to say the least. "Fecal excrement; from an animal, I'd guess." he said as he put the pen with the excrement in an evidence bag.

"My father gave me that pen...before he died." Bruno said, looking at Barry with an irritated look.

"Sorry." Ash apologized.

"Alright, I want that sample analyzed ASAP! Let's go people!" Steven ordered. Ash got up and Lance pulled him to the side.

"Where were you?" he asked.

Ash, realizing that he was busted, answered truthfully. "I spent a few days is Starling City."

Lance sighed. "You can't keep ducking work so you can go off chasing down one of these urban legends."

"But there were reports of a man in Starling who could bend steel with his bar hands."

"Yeah...and last month, you took off to Blue Valley because you heard about some girl who could defy gravity and we all know how that one turned out." **(A/N OK, contest time. Whoever can guess which character I just referenced in the sentence above gets a shout-out in the next chapter.)**

"Well, yeah but..." Ash didn't get to finish as Lance stopped him.

"Just get to the station and get to work on that sample." he ordered. Ash just nodded his head and left.

Over at the station, Ash was working on figuring out where the sample came from, while also munching down on some Big Belly Burger because, hey, you can't solve crimes and capture criminals on an empty stomach. He was currently on his computer, looking at both Mardin Brothers profiles, Cress and Chili, when a special someone walked into his lab, wearing a black sleeveless vest, white shirt, blue pants, black shoes and a white baseball cap that somehow allowed for her hair to be in a ponytail. It was his best friend Hilda West...best friend. Those words always left a sour taste in Ash's mouth. Ever since he was a teen, Ash had feelings for Hilda, but he couldn't muster up the courage to tell her and after a while, he just decided to never tell her since it seemed she wouldn't feel the same and try to move on. Only problem was, he hadn't, so Ash always had to mask his true feelings every time he was her. Thankfully, she never noticed.

"Hey! I am ready to see this atom smasher...smashing." Hilda said, rolling her eyes at her poor choice of wording.

"There was a shooting today." Ash said as he walked to his map of the city and put a sticky note on a spot of it. "Your dad needs me to process some evidence, which means I don't know if we'll be able to make it to S.T.A.R Labs." he said as he walked back to his computer, with Hilda right behind him.

"But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Albeit, your sad little nerdy dream." she said as she stole one of his fries. "And besides, I canceled a date for this."

"Hands off my fries, you little thief." Ash grabbed his fries and walked towards his laptop. "You are unbelievable."

"No. What I am, is stress-eating over my dissertation." she claimed.

"You know, we started selling cronuts at Jitters today and I ate two of them. If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna start looking more like a muffin."

Ash turned from his laptop to look at Hilda. "For the record, you look amazing." he complimented. Hilda just rolled her eyes again; Ash always told her that. Ash walked over to his blackboard while Hilda picked up an issue of Science Showcase and asked him the obvious question.

"What is it about this particle accelerator that makes it so important?"

"Samuel Wells's work in quantum theory is light years ahead of everyone else." Ash answered with huge smile on his face.

"You're doing that thing again where you're not speaking english." Hilda said. Ash picked up a marker. Time for visual aids.

"Alright. Imagine..." he drew a small dot on his blackboard. "that this dot represents everything the human race has learned up until this moment."

"Does that include twirking?" she sarcastically asked. Ash ignored her and drew a big circle around the small dot.

"And this is everything we could learn with the particle accelerator." Ash said as he turned to look at Hilda.

"You do realize you just drew a breast, right?" she asked. Ash turned to look and she was right. He blushed out of embarrassment, grabbed his eraser and quickly erased it. Once he was done, he looked at Hilda again.

"The point is that the accelerator is a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way we think about everything!" he passionately said. Hilda smiled and lightly grabbed his shoulders.

"Ash...we've got to get you a girlfriend." Ash just scoffed and was about to reply when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey, leave 'em alone." The two turned to see Lance. "He's working."

"Hi, Dad." Hilda greeted her father. Beeping filled the room as everyone looked towards Ash's computer. "And it looks like your testing is done." Ash walked towards his computer and after a few minutes of looking it over, he presented his findings to Lance.

"I think the Mardon brothers are hiding out on a farm. The fecal matter I found on the street was cow manure, which contains traces of oxytetracycline, which is an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed and I'm willing to bet that you find a very sweet Shelby parked at one of them." he said as he handed a map as to where the four farms were located, to Lance.

"Well Dad, now that Ash has helped you with your little poop problem, how bout letting him go to S.T.A.R Labs?" Hilda asked. Lance thought about it for a moment.

"...Fine, go." he answered. Hilda gave her father a peck on the cheek as she and Ash left, with Ash thanking Lance.

By the time Ash and Hilda arrived at S.T.A.R Labs, it was almost nightfall. Ash and Hilda entered the building with their arms linked together, also passing by protesters, who didn't want the accelerator turned on.

"So Ash, how was your trip? Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City, or did you just piss off my dad for no reason?" Hilda asked as they continued walking.

"Well...unfortunately I didn't." He lied. He didn't think it was smart to tell Hilda about his adventure in Starling. "But the trip did give me a chance to think about...you know, relationships." he said.

 _'What are you doing?'_ Ash's mind asked him, but Ash kept talking.

"And well, I'm not in one, obviously and you're not in one either and you're my best friend, Hilda."

"And you're mine. Why else would I be here?" she asked.

"That's not what I meant..." Ash said.

 _'Ash, this isn't the best time to confess!'_ His mind said again.

"What I meant-"

"I know what you're gonna say, Ash." Hilda interrupted him.

"I'm not sure that you do."

"Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together and we're kinda brother and sister, but because we're not actually brother and sister, it can get really weird and awkward to talk to me about girls. But I just want you to know, that it shouldn't be awkward, because Ash, there is nothing that I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are." Hilda said.

 _'You see? She only thinks of you as a brother? Wouldn't it be weird for you to confess now?'_ His mind asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Ash said, with a half-smile.

 _'Smart decision.'_

"See; aren't you happy I know you so well?" She asked, while playfully bumping him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Everyone turned towards the podium to see a young woman who looked to be the same age as Ash. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a white dress. "It is my honor to introduce you all to the man of the hour himself: Mr. Samuel Wells!" The audience applauded as Wells walked over to the podium. He was a much older man, who was probably in his late 40s or early 50s. He had light brown hair with shades of grey in it. He was wearing a white button shirt, black blazer and black pants.

"Thank you!" he said as the clapping died down. "For those who don't know, my name is Samuel Wells and tonight, the future begins here. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics as well as bringing about advancements in power, advancements in medicine and trust me when I say...that the future will be here much sooner than you think." The audience applauded again.

However, as they did that, a thief stole Hilda's bag that contained her laptop. Ash saw what happened and chased after him with Hilda struggling to keep up. After a couple of minutes of running, Ash got lucky as the thief ran into a seemingly dead-end.

"All right, kid, you don't have to do this, all right? Just give me back my friend's bag, and we'll call it even." Ash said, slowly closing the distance between the two. It appeared as though the thief was about to hand him the bag, but as soon as was in striking distance, rammed his ribs with it as Ash fell to his knees. Then the thief hit Ash right square in the nose with it and bolted. Hilda caught up to see Ash get his and she decided to help him and the thief got away, or so they thought as he was caught a block away from them.

The two went back to the station to file reports and there they found out the guy who caught the thief was a new transfer. He had spiky brown hair, light brown eyes and was about a couple of years older than Ash and Hilda.

"Who is that guy and what is he so proud of? So, he caught a mugger. Ooooh, big deal." Hilda said.

Ash, who now had a slight bloody nose thanks to that hit from the bag, answered. "He's a transfer from Keystone; started a few weeks ago. His name is Hilbert Thawne."

"Awww... so that's Detective Pretty Boy." Hilda said, making Ash raise his eyebrow. "That's what my dad calls him." she explained. "Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests." Hilda looked back at him. "He is pretty though." Ash just rolled his eyes.

One of the force's veteran officers, Officer Surge walked to the two. "Ash, Hilda, we have everything we need from you two; you both can leave."

"Well, I have an early shift at Jitters, so I need to hit the sack. You sure you're gonna be OK?" Hilda asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Ash told her. Hilda accepted that answer and waved good-bye as she entered the elevator. Ash started walking upstairs to his lab, while he decided to make a phone call. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Did you make it?"

"Yeah, but then my friend's bag was stolen once we were inside, so we had to file a report."

"I hope they catch the guy."

"Oh, they already did. A new transfer detective caught the guy a block away from where we lost him."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah...anyway, the reason I called is that, in the spirit of not being late, if you decide that Paul Queen isn't the guy for you and if you decide that you want to, you know, go on a date with someone else, um...you should know that guy will be on time."

"Good to know."

"Oh and I left something for Paul. It's in a box next to the computers by the staircase. I hope he likes it."

"I'll make sure he gets it. Good-bye Ash."

"Bye Serena." Ash hung up and continued walking towards his lab.

Over with Lance and Bruno, they had checked(and struck out) on 3 of the 4 farms that Ash had told them to check for the Mardin Brothers. By the time they had gotten to this final farm, it was pouring. They parked next to a barn that was on the property.

"This is the last farm on Ash's list." Lance said.

"Look, I know the kid's smart, but you've said it yourself; sometimes he's chasing flying pigs." Bruno said.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to check it out anyway." Lance said as he got out of the car, with Bruno following suit.

Back at the precinct, Ash walked into his lab and noticed that the window he left slightly cracked had let it a bit of water, thanks to the storm. He went to his computer and put on a live stream of a local news coverage of the accelerator with a woman named Johanna Park covering it. She announced that the accelerator had been turned on successfully only a few moments ago. While she was talking, Ash walked over to his board and rolled up his map of the city, which revealed at least a hundred newspaper clippings regarding either his mother's death or strange unexplainable things that had happen since then. He put up the article that he had read which lead him to Starling and when he finished, he looked right at the center of the board, which was an article from the newspaper, the Central City Tribune, that first revealed the murder to the public and a picture of his mom next to it. Next to that was a article of his father being charged with the murder and a picture of him being lead away by officers.

 _'I promise Dad...I don't know how and I don't know when, but I am going to get you out of there.'_ Ash vowed to himself as he brought the city map back into view, hiding the clippings from anyone who might enter his lab.

Over with Lance and Bruno, they entered the barn with their guns raised. The two saw something being hid under a cloth and when they walked over to check it out, they unveiled it to show the Mustang Shelby GT-500.

"Well?" Bruno asked.

"Mardins." No sooner than Lance saying that, gunfire was fired at them and they managed to get out of the way. Bruno and Lance fired back and one of them managed to shoot whoever the shooter was as he fell from his spot and landed near the doors of the barn. The shooter was Cress Mardin. He got back up on his feet.

"I have a plane to catch!" he said as he ran out the doors still firing another round. Bruno quickly chased after him and saw a small person plane pull up right next to Cress.

"What the fuck?!" Bruno said and no sooner than he said that, Cress turned around and shot him in his neck. Lance came out and fired a few rounds at the plane, but it was no use. Lance ran to Bruno's side.

"Oh shit! Hang on, Bruno. You're gonna be alright." Lance said, but it fell on death ears as Bruno died right there. Lance turned to see the plane ascending towards the sky with rage in his eyes. However, those eyes went from rage to shock as he could see an explosion in the distance and the Mardin Brothers's plane had somehow been destroyed, killing the two of them, it would seem.

Back at the station, Ash was half listening to the news report about the accelerator, that is until...

"Wait! I'm being told that we have to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator. But so far have been unable to regain-" was all Ash heard before the power went out. Ash looked out his window to see S.T.A.R Labs explode and the entire city losing power. He went to close it, then noticed that many chemicals were slowly coming out of the cups he had on his shelfs. The next thing he knew, he was hit by lighting by sent crashing into several shelves of chemicals.

The others officers and detectives downstairs could hear that. "What the fuck was that?!" Officer Surge scremaed.

"Thawne, go check it out!" Steven ordered. Hilbert ran upstairs and noticed the lab door opened. When he walked inside, he saw Ash unconscious and his body was covered in chemicals.

"Oh fuck! It's Allen! I need an ambulance NOW!" he yelled.

Ash was quickly rushed to the hospital with the paramedics stunned that he still had a pulse.

"What happened to him?" a doctor asked.

"He was hit by lighting!" one of the paramedics answered as they gurney him as fast as they could to the nearby operation room with none of them noticing that a small part of the bottom of one of Ash's shoes glowed red for a moment.

As they began to work on him, Hilda ran into the room. At that moment, it appeared that Ash flat lined. A nurse tried to get Hilda to leave, but it was no use. Hilda screamed Ash's name several time as tears rapidly came out of her eyes and she watched helplessly as her best friend was slipping away.

End of Chapter 1

 **So there you go. The 1** **st** **chapter of Poke-Flash. If you have any questions about the story, leave it in a review or PM me. I'll try to update once every two weeks or so, which means the next chapter should be up on the last Thursday of May.**

 **And I want to make it clear one more time: DarkSoldier41's story is what gave me inspiration and I did borrow a few things from his story(Serena as Felicity and Brock as Diggle), but that's because that's perfect casting. I know that DarkSoldier41 is doing his own Flash story, so if you should read this, I hope you enjoyed this and know I'm not trying to rip you off, I'm only trying to entertain.**

 **Until next time, my friends, this is nWore signing out!**


	2. Waking Up to a Larger World

Poke-Flash: Rise of the Scarlet Speedster

 **I was originally going to release this on Thursday, but I got it finished early, so I decided to give it to you guys a day early. Before we get started, I want to thank all who have either favored, followed and/or left a review. It means a lot. As far the contest in the last chapter, nobody guessed it, which probably means that many of you either just didn't know or aren't really comic fans. There are two plausible answers I would've accepted: the 1st is Courtney Whitmore, AKA Stargirl as Blue Valley is her home and with the help of her robot S.T.R.I.P.E, she could fly. The other is a Flash villain known as Magenta. I don't know much about her other than from what I read on her from Wikipedia. However, the line could very easily be referencing her as she can manipulate magnetic fields to lift herself into the air.**

 **I think you guys have had enough of my rambling, let's get to the story**

I don't own Pokemon, The Flash or any of it's characters besides my own.

Chapter 2: Waking Up to a New World

 _ **P.O.V: Ash**_

Ugh...what the hell happened? The last thing I remember was shutting my lab's window and then everything else is a blur. The only thing I know for sure is that I feel like I have a hangover, but I don't think I went drinking last night...or did I. All I want to do is open my eyes right now, but I don't seem to have the energy for that. Then I hear a noise...wait, that's Poker Face! Kick-fucking ass! But who played it?

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask. The voice belonged to a female.

"What? He likes this song." someone answered. The voice this time around belonged to a male. Wait a second...is he referring to me? Well, yeah I do like Lady Gaga, but how does this guy know that?

"How could you possibly know that?" the female asked. Did she just read my mind? Is she psychic or something?

"Cause I checked his Facebook page." the male answered. Well, I do spend a good chunk of time telling all my friends on Facebook how huge a fan I am of Lady Gaga and don't roll your eyes at me; yes I can feel you rolling them even when I'm unconscious. "I mean, you said he can hear everything, right?" the male asked.

"Well yes. Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate, so he should be able to hear." the female answered. Hang on, I think I'm getting my energy back.

 _ **Regular P.O.V**_

"Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face." the male sung along while walking back to a nearby desk.

"...OK, I'll admit: this is a good song." the female said.

"Ha, see! I'll turn you into a social person yet!" the male said. No sooner than he said that did Ash sit up, making the male jump. "Oh my god!"

"Where am I?" Ash asked.

"He's up!" the female exclaimed as she went to him while the male took out his phone.

"Doctor Wells, get down to the cortex, like right now!" the male called on his phone.

"Look at me." the woman said. "Heartbeat slightly irregular. Pulse 120. Pupils equally reactive to light." the female noted as she checked Ash. Ash sat up and try to push the woman away, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Hey hey, it's alright, dude." the male said, walking up to Ash.

"Where am I?" Ash asked.

"You're at S.T.A.R Labs." the male answered as the female continued to check him.

"S.T.A.R Labs? And who are you guys?" Ash asked again.

"I'm Mike Ramon and she's Leaf." The now named Leaf shot a quick glance at Mike. "Dr. Snow." Leaf nodded her head and grabbed a container.

"I need you to urinate in this." she flat out said.

"Not this second!" Mike said, grabbing the container away from her hand.

"Wait a second; what's going on here and why am I at S.T.A.R Labs in the 1st place?" Ash asked, after taking a few steps away from the two.

"You were struck by lighting, dude." Mike explained. Ash just looked confused, but then Leaf pointed for him to turn around to look at himself in a mirror and when he did, well...

"Lighting gave me a six-pack?" he asked, trying not to drool at looking at his newly chiseled body. Leaf walked to him and started feeling him from the torso up.

"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration." she said, still feeling his chest. Mike, seeing that Ash was getting a little creped out at this new girl he just met feeling him up, grabbed a chair and asked Ash to sit down, which he obliged.

"I'm just going to give it to you straight. You were in a coma." he said.

"For how long?" Ash questioned.

"9 months." A voice answered. Ash turned to see that a couple feet from his was his role model, Dr. Samuel Wells...except he was in an electric wheelchair. "Hello, Mr. Allen. You and I have much to discuss."

Ash was just left speechless for a moment. "...Uh, yeah OK. But can I get a shirt and some pants or something?" Mike went into a nearby room and grabbed a S.T.A.R Labs shirt and sweat pants. He put them out and walked out of the room with Wells right by him. Once they had gone down the hall and were out of ear shot from Leaf and Mike, Ash started talking. "You know, it's hard to believe I'm here. I mean, I've always wanted to meet you face to face." he said.

"Well, you certainly went to great lengths to do that, my dear boy." Wells said. "Anyway, S.T.A.R Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location." Wells explained as they went by a broken cage with the nameplate 'Grodd' attached to it. "17 people were killed that night and many more were injured; myself included." Wells finished as they were walked up to a railing. Ash looked down and saw that the floor was destroyed and below that was the pipeline that powered the accelerator, which was now cut in half.

"Holy shit." Ash said.

"What I find a bit interesting is that the rest of the pipeline is still in great shape, minus this part of course." Wells commented.

"So what happened that night?" Ash asked.

Wells took a deep breath before answering. "9 months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned and for 45 seconds, I had achieved my life's dream and then... then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky and that, in turn seeded a storm-cloud..."

"That created the lighting bolt that struck me." Ash finished.

"That's right." Wells confirmed. The two started walking, or in Wells's case, wheeling back to the Cortex. "I was recovering myself, when I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was actually a misdiagnoses, because you see, you weren't flat-lining Ash, your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it." Wells explained as they walked back into the main room. "Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days, but Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here, where we were able to stabilize you." he finished as they entered the main room, where Leaf and Mike were waiting for them.

"You mean Hilda?"

"Yes. She came to see you quite often." Wells said.

"And she talks a lot." Leaf said, walking up to Dr. Wells and handing him a drink.

"Not to mention, she's hot." Mike said. Ash turned to look at him. "Well, she is."

"You said your last name was Ramon, right?" he asked. Mike sighed annoyingly.

"Yeah."

"But you're about as white as I am."

Mike took a quick breath. "My mom was Hispanic and my biological dad was white. From what my mom told me, he became a drunk and didn't give a damn about me. He left when I was 2, so my mom had my last name changed cause she didn't want me to be associated with him." he explained.

"...Sorry to hear that." Ash said. Mike just waived it off.

"Trust me, you won't be the last person to hear that story."

"Alright. Well, thank you guys so much for saving my life, but I have to go." Ash said, walking to the exit.

"Wait, you can't leave." Leaf said.

"Leaf's right, Ash. Now that you're awake, we need to do more tests. You're still going through changes that we don't even know about." Wells said.

"Really guys, I feel fine. I feel like my normal self. So again, thank you for saving my life." Ash said as he ran out the exit.

"Did he really just do that?" Leaf annoyingly asked. Then Ash came back.

"Can I keep the shirt?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and keep it." Wells said. Ash flashed a smile and left, decided to go back to his apartment and change into some of his own clothes before visiting a certain someone.

It had been a tough 9 months for Hilda West and almost all of it stemmed from seeing her best friend laying on a bed, not knowing if he would ever wake up. Sometimes, she wouldn't be able to get to sleep due to her constant worry for him. Her dad had it even worse as he not only worried daily about Ash, but also had to mourn the loss of one of his best friends and his partner, Bruno Chyre. It also didn't help that Steven also forced on him a new partner after Bruno's death. However, at the moment, she had to brush all those thoughts to the side. She was currently at Jitters working and didn't want to just break down in front of customers. At the moment, she walking around tables, asking if anyone wanted a refill. She was refilling one of the customers cups when the door opened up. She looked up and couldn't believe what she saw; it was her best friend Ashton Allen, walking around. He immediately laid eyes on her. Hilda put down the canister of coffee she was carrying on one of tables, ran up to him and gave him a long overdue hug, with Ash happily accepting it.

"You're awake?!" she exclaimed, after releasing Ash from the hug. "Why didn't S.T.A.R Labs call us?"

"I just woke up." Ash casually said.

"But should you even be on your feet?" she asked out of obvious concern.

"Hilda, I'm...I'm OK." There was a pregnant pause before Hilda spoke again.

"I watched you die, Ash." The smile that Ash had started to leave his face. "You kept flat-lining and your heart kept stopping." Ash grabbed one of Hilda's hands and placed on his chest, right where his heart was.

"Still beating." he said.

"Yeah, just really fast." she responded, which was true. His heartbeat was beating faster than an normal heartbeat should.

While the two were talking, one of Hilda's coworkers bumped into someone and dropped a tray of drinks. Ash noticed this, but then something weird happened; everything suddenly slowed down. Ash turned around to try and figure out what was going on, but he only saw a guy tossing a set of keys to another guy. When the tray reached the ground and the glasses on the tray broke, everything just as abruptly when back to normal.

"You alright, Giselle?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I got it." she responded. Hilda accepted that answer and turned her attention back to Ash.

"My dad's gonna be so happy to see you. Let me get my stuff, OK? I'll be right back." she said. Ash had a smile on his face when she was talking to him, but when she ran to get her things, he tried to figure out what happened earlier.

Meanwhile, over at the Gold City Bank, a man with a black jacket and wearing a hat that covered the majority of his face walked up to the teller with a note in his hand.

"Thank you; have a nice day." she said to a woman she had just served and now she had a man walk up to her. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked the man. All he did was hand her the note he was holding. "'This is a robbery.'" she read. She looked back up at the man. "Is this a joke?"

The man looked up to meet her eye to eye. "You tell me." was all he said before he took a few steps back, raised his arms and then suddenly, storm clouds and lighting filled the bank as everyone screamed in panic.

Over at CCPD, the entire district was having a brief little celebration for Ash's awakening. Many of the officers came up to Ash and gave him either a handshake or a hug. Even Captain Steven got in the mood and gave Ash a hug; he was just happy to have his best CSI back. But, of course, no one was happier to see that Ash was back on his feet than Lance.

"Oh, you scared the hell out of us, kid." he said to Ash as he gave him another hug.

"Yeah, that was quite a nap you take there, baby-face...and you still look twelve." Surge said. Ash got a chuckle out of that as the two shook hands before Surge walked away. Lance had broken his hold on Ash, but still kept a hand on one of his shoulders.

"You look OK. Are you really?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah of course." Ash answered. Lance didn't really buy it, but before he could press on, a female officer walked up to the two.

"Detective West, we've got a 5-50 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. Also, there's a storm really picking up on the south side. Might want to grab your rain gear." she told him. He nodded his head and grabbed his jacket.

"Sorry to leave Ash, but duty calls."

"Do you need my help?" he asked.

"No. You just take it easy for now. Trust me, there'll be plenty for you to do once you've settled in, alright?" Ash nodded his head. "Let's go, partner!" he called out as he walked out of the office. Ash expected Bruno to walk up to them, but he was surprised to see Hilbert walk up.

"Hey, Allen. Glad to see you're back on your feet." he said.

"Thanks, Hilbert." Ash said. Hilbert turned his attention to Hilda.

"Hello, Hilda." he greeted.

"Hey detective. You should go; my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting." she said. Hilbert nodded his head.

"Glad you're back." he said to Ash as he patted him on his shoulder before leaving. Ash was about to ask where Bruno was, but something caught his attention. He walked up to see a small memorial in Bruno's name. Hilda noticed this and knew what Ash was about to ask her.

"The night of the explosion, Cress Mardin shot and killed Bruno." she explained. Ash shook his head and sighed; regret clearly could be heard in the sigh. "If it means anything, both Mardin and his brother both died trying to escape their plane crash." she informed him. That got Ash to smile slightly, but he still felt a little sad.

"Hey, Hilda. Got a minute?" Surge asked. Seeing Ash needed a moment, she walked over to the officer.

Ash couldn't believe that Bruno was gone. He also hated that he could never make up for putting that crap in his father's pen.

"Hey Ash." Ash looked up to see an officer waving at him while he and his partner were processing someone they brought in. "Good to see you." he said. Ash just gave a smile and slightly waved back. Ash noticed that the criminal was reaching for the other officer's gun. Ash was about to warn the officers when suddenly, he took off and then next thing he knew, the criminal was subdued and the two officers took him away to a cell with him screaming insults at them. Ash wasn't sure what the hell had happened and Hilda saw that look

"You alright?" Hilda asked.

"...Yeah, I'm fine. I...I just need some air. I'll call you tonight." he said as he left with Hilda looking at him with a confused look. What was wrong with her best friend?

Ash walked outside to where they parked the police cars and saw that his hand was shaking faster than anybody's hand should.

"What's happening to me?" he asked himself as he clutched his hand. Ash started to run and then quickly found himself on the other side of the lot. His mind seemed to figure out what was happening to him. He ran again, with his extremely fast speed and destroyed the back window of a cruiser.

He then started running down the alley at breakneck speed. Ash couldn't believe what he was experiencing; he was probably running faster than every NASCAR stock car and for that matter, every single car that had ever been made. After a few more seconds of running, he crashed into the back of a laundry van, stopping his momentum.

"Awesome." he silently said to himself. He then noticed the man looking at him with a shocked expression. "Um...do you have a cell phone I can borrow?" he asked.

End of Chapter 2

 **I know this chapter isn't anywhere as long as the 1** **st** **chapter, but keep in mind that about a ¼ of the 1** **st** **chapter was spent on both Ash's backstory and how he met this universe's Team Arrow. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but no promises.**

 **Next update will be on 6/11. Now then, let's answer the questions I was asked from Ch. 1.**

 **Q:** _Will this have Pokemon or just the Pokemon characters in Flash setting?_

 **A: It will be the the Pokemon characters in The Flash setting. I know that's a turn-off for some of you, but believe me, I tried to figure out some way to incorporate the Pokemon when I was working on the 1** **st** **chapter, but I couldn't figure out a way for it to make sense. Sorry guys, but Pikachu and the other Pokemon won't be appearing here.**

 **Q:** _Will Cilan appear in your story?_

 **A: Perhaps, but only if I can find a decent enough role for him to play as I want him to play some kind of protagonist role here. Also, he won't be related to Cress and Chili if I do use him.**

 **Q:** _Even though there are hints and stuff at other Ash ships as well as Chessshipping, the main pairing will still wind up being Othelloshipping right? Ash and Hilda will get together sometime during the story?_

 **A: Yes, by the time this story ends, those two will be a couple and I already know how I'll do it.**

 **That's all the questions I was asked. If you want to ask a question, leave it in either a review or PM me. Also be sure to follow and favorite. Until next time, this is the man known as nWore signing out.**


	3. The Impossible Is Quite Possible Now

Poke-Flash: Rise of The Scarlett Speedster

 **I don't own Pokemon or The Flash or any of it's characters besides my own.**

Chapter 3: The Impossible is Quite Possible Now

The custodian handed Ash his cell phone and he made a call to S.T.A.R Labs and told the three individuals there about what he had just experienced. Although Leaf was disbelieving in what Ash claimed he had just experienced, Dr. Wells and Mike were more than eager to see what he could do. Wells told Ash to meet them at outside the lab tomorrow morning. Ash agreed to meet them there as he was intrigued at his new found abilities. He hung up the phone and handed it back to the custodian. He got out of his van and started walking, but the custodian called out to him. He asked what exactly he had just witnessed and this is where Ash discovered how to be a good liar. He told the custodian that it was part of a government project and that if he ever spoke to anyone about what he saw, then agents would come after him. The custodian's eyes bulged, but then he quickly nodded his head in understanding and went back to work. Ash walked out of the alley with a satisfied smile on his face.

The next day, Ash found himself at some abandoned airfield that had previously belonged to Ferris Air, but they had sold it to S.T.A.R Labs a few years prior. Apparently, there was some crash in Coast City and one of their top pilots disappeared. Dr. Wells, Leaf and Mike had spent a bit of time setting everything up while Ash suited up in a special suit that Mike himself created for this little test.

"You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you?" Leaf asked her boss as she walked passed him.

"Dr. Snow, I believe anything is possible and in a few minutes, maybe you will too." Wells said.

"Alright. Everything is up and working. We are just about ready." he said as he walked to the van they had arrived in. "You ready in there?"

"Yeah." Ash called out.

"How's the outfit?" Ash stepped out to reveal himself in a bright red track suit as well as red shoes, knee and elbow pads, goggles and a red helmet finished out the outfit.

"It's a little snug." Ash answered.

"Well if it means anything, you'll be moving so fast, nobody will be able to see you in that." Mike joked. Ash just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the van and the two started walking towards the starting point that Wells had designated. "Now you thought the world was slowing down, but it wasn't.

You were just moving so fast that it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output and Leaf will monitor your vitals." he explained.

"And what do you do?" Ash asked, which was a good question. Ash wasn't really sure what Mike had to offer to this.

"I make the toys, my friend." Mike answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He revealed some king of logo that had a lighting bolt on it. Ash thought that Mike had kept it from his childhood or something, but as he would find out, he was really underestimating the brunette. "This is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. These are typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, but in your case, it would be potential sonic booms...which would be awesome!" Mike said. He took the helmet off of Ash so he could put it on.

While he did that, Leaf walked up to Ash to go over final checks over the monitoring system that Mike had installed into the track suit. It was when she started working that Ash realized that in the very short time he had known her, he hadn't seen her smile; it always seemed as though she had that neutral expression.

"What?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing." Ash quickly answered, but he knew he was caught. "It's just...noticed you don't smile too much." he said. It didn't surprise Leaf that Ash had caught on; he was a smart guy. Leaf took a quick breath and brushed some hair out of her face before she responded to his comment.

"My once promising career in bioengineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for life and the explosion that put you in a coma, also killed my fiancée. So I think you can understand that this blank expression kinda feels like the way to go." she explained before walking away from Ash.

 _'Well, that explains a lot. Though I do have to wonder; do you think she's trying to brush what happened to the side so she doesn't have to talk about it?'_ Ash's mind asked. It was a good point; Ash would make sure that he would try to get more out of her later.

"Mr. Allen." a voice broke through Ash's mind. He came back to his senses to see Dr. Wells wheeling up to him. "While I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint." he warned.

"Alright." he said.

Mike walked up to him and handed him the helmet, but now having the headset on it's side. Ash put the helmet back on and took his place at the starting position. Ash looked back to see Mike holding a speedometer and giving him a nod and Wells putting on sunglasses that looked like they came from The Blues Brothers. He prepared himself and then took off. The start created so much force that it knocked Mike down to the ground, Wells's wheelchair to go back a few inches and sent several documents flying all across the airstrip. The only one not affected was Leaf, but just seeing Ash's ability 1st hand briefly knocked her into a state of shock. Mike got back up on his feet and used the speedometer to see how fast Ash was going and the results were more than a little surprising, to say the least.

"Holy shit; he just passed 300 MPH! And he's only going faster!" he exclaimed.

"It's not possible." Leaf said, still in shock of what she was seeing. Wells didn't say anything as he wheeled himself to the computers, but a smirk could clearly be seen from his face.

Ash was amazed at what he was doing and how fast he was going; he felt like he was going 400MPH at least! He kept his focus on the test, but them, a certain memory came into his mind.

 _Flashback(Night of Ash's Mom's Death)_

" _Mom?!" Young Ash screamed as he saw his mother surrounded by two streaks of lighting; one red and one yellow. He wanted to run in there to help his mother._

" _No Ash! Stay away!" she screamed._

" _Mom!"_

" _Don't! Don't let him touch you!" she yelled as one of the windows broke. All of a sudden, Ash saw a man in yellow inside the lighting!_

 _Flashback End_

Ash came out of his flashback to see he was about to collide with about a dozen water barrels. He couldn't slow himself down in time, so he put his hands up to brace himself for the impact as he collided with the barrels.

The S.T.A.R Labs crew could see a huge amount of water flying into the air at the end of the strip. It didn't take a science whiz to figure out what had happened. They quickly packed up their things into the van.

"Do you think he's alright?" Leaf asked as the three got into the van to check on Ash.

"I don't know. But one's thing's for sure; he definitely got a strike." Mike said with a big smirk on his face. Leaf just looked at him and slapped him upside his head. "OW!"

"You had that coming." she said as she started to drive towards Ash.

Over at CCPD, several officers and detectives were interviewing witnesses from the Gold City Bank robbery. There were about a dozen witnesses, whether they be from inside the bank or hearing the commotion outside. Captain Steven walked in and saw how full his precinct was.

"What is all this?" he asked. Lance walked up to him and answered.

"Witnesses from the robbery at Gold City Bank. Perp made off with 200 grand, more or less." he informed.

"Perp, as in 1 lone suspect?" Lance nodded his head. "Catch this prick." he said to him as he walked away. Lance turned to see his partner interviewing the teller that had seen who it was that did this robbery.

"And then, the windows blew in; it was like a hurricane. Everyone ran for cover. I saw the guy walk into the safe and a minute or so later, came out with bags full of money." the teller said as she finished explaining her story to Hilbert.

"We're gonna have a sketch artist work with you, if you feel up to it." he said. She nodded her head and Hilbert called for the artist to come take his seat. He got up and walked over to Lance. "This is the 3rd robbery in a month where a freakstorm precedes it. Sounds like one of those Wide World of Weird cases Ash's obsessed with." he said as the two walked around the precinct.

"He's not obsessed." Lance argued.

"Guess you haven't read his blog lately. His last entry had a report from Midway City where someone claims to have seen a man who can control the air. Isn't that crazy?" Hilbert countered.

"What about the security cameras at the bank?" Lance asked, trying to change the conversation. Hilbert caught on and went back to his serious manner.

"Well, apparently they all shorted out, so they're no help to us."

"Well, we've still got a bunch of witnesses here." he said as the two stopped at a waiting room for other witnesses to be interviewed.

"So?" Hilbert asked.

"They all have cellphones." Lance pointed out. Hilbert realized what Lance was referring to and mentally called himself an idiot for not realizing it sooner. He took one person who happened to be playing with his phone and asked him to come with them.

While Hilbert questioned the man, with Officer Surge and Captain Steven listening in, Lance took the man's phone and downloaded a video of the perp's escape from the bank into the police servers and watched it to see if he could get any type of clue.

"The sky went black and then boom! Outside was inside. Man, I'll tell ya, it was like there was a thunderstorm, in the bank." the man said. Hilbert wrote down his statement, all the while thinking how insane all this was. Eventually, Lance's voice got their attention.

"Surge, suspect is driving a black Mustang, partial plate 6-Kilo-Charlie-3. Put out an APB." Lance ordered.

"Copy that." Surge said as he walked away to put the APB on the wire. Lance continued to watch the video hoping that he could get a glimpse of the man's face, but to his frustrations, he couldn't.

Meanwhile, Ash, Leaf, Mike and Dr. Wells were back at S.T.A.R Labs and in the Cortex discussing Ash's injury, or rather...

"It looks like you had a distal radius fracture." Leaf told him as she showed him an x-ray of his arm on her tablet.

"Had?" he asked, thinking he misheard. Instead, Leaf just scrolled her tablet up to show another x-ray, this time with his arm completely healed.

"It's healed...in 3 hours." she informed him.

"How is that even possible?" he asked.

"We're not sure...yet." she answered as she walked away. Mike walked up to him holding the helmet in his hands.

"You really need to learn how to slow down." he said as he showed the side of the helmet with the camera, which was now broken. Ash slightly chuckled as the way Mike said that was not a tone of someone angry, but instead a tone of someone making a joke. The brunette went to a table to try and fix it while Dr. Wells wheeled up to Ash.

"What happened out there?" he asked. "You were moving pretty well and then something caused you to lose focus."

Ash took a quick breath before answering. "I started remembering something." he answered. Wells gave him a look that asked if he minded elaborating. "When I was 11, my mother was murdered." Both Leaf and Mike stopped what they were doing after what he had said and were now curious to the rest of his story. "It was late, a sound woke me up. I came downstairs and..." Ash stopped for a moment to collect himself as it was still a very touchy subject for him. "I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man...he killed my mom. But they arrested my dad; in fact, he's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrink, they they all told me what I saw was impossible."

Everyone was stunned at Ash's story. It was only today that the three realized that the impossible was becoming possible, but now Ash says he saw the impossible in his own home 14 years ago; long before S.T.A.R Labs was even built. It made them wonder how someone who, from Ash's description, had similar abilities to him even got them at that point in time.

"But what if the man who killed my mom was like me?" Ash theorized. There was a moment of silence from the three as they were still reeling from his story. Dr. Wells finally spoke up.

"Well my boy, I think I can say unequivocally you are one of a kind." he said. Ash however, didn't really believe it; he knew the man that killed his mom was still out there and he was going to do anything to catch him.

Over at Jitters, it had been a pretty slow day for Hilda. Nothing interesting had really happened, that is until Detective Pretty Boy walked in and took a seat near the entrance. Hilda walked up to him.

"Can I help you, Detective?" she asked.

"Well for starters, you can stop acting like you can't stand me whenever your dad's around." he said with a smirk on his face. Hilda grabbed his cheeks.

"But I like having a boyfriend who isn't shot to death." she responded. The two smiled and leaned in, kissing each other on the lips. While the two kissed , Hilda could hear someone opening the door and when they separated, she turned to see the 2nd person she didn't want to see her kissing Hilbert: Ash. Hilbert was about to ask what was wrong, but he followed her view and saw the raven haired CSI. Awkwardness ensued, which was only broken by Hilbert's phone. He grabbed it from his pocket and read the text message he had gotten.

"Uh, looks like the sketch artist finished the eyewitnesses sketch. So, I should probably get back to the station." he told her.

"Um..yeah. Besides, it seems like I've got some explaining to do." she said back to him. Hilbert got up and walked out, saying hi to Ash on his way out. Hilda walked up to Ash, seeing multiple emotions on his face: Surprise, Shock and Disappointment. What she didn't notice was that Ash was feeling another emotion on top of all of those: Heartbreak. "We should talk." she said. Ash nodded and opened the door for her. "Hey Giselle, I need to take a break. Can you cover for me?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem." she answered.

The two walked out of Jitters and just started walking with neither of them talking as neither knew what to say. They continued walking for a few minutes as they walked under a bridge when Hilda finally spoke.

"Please don't tell my dad." she pleaded. It sounded pathetic to start the conversation like this, but she knew what he would force her to do if he found out. "He doesn't know about me and Hilbert."

"Doesn't seem like anyone knows about your little secret." Ash responded.

 _'You know, you're hiding a few secrets from her, yourself and you calling her out on hiding hers makes you a bit of a hypocrite.'_ Ash's mind told him. Ash mentally told his brain to shut up.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but since you're still recovering from the lighting bolt, I thought it wouldn't be the best time." she defended.

"How did you and he even hook up? I mean, I thought you didn't like him cause he was a show-off?"

"Well he was...and still kinda is, but when you were in the hospital, Hilbert covered my father's shifts, so that we could both be with you. I thanked him with a cup of coffee and things just kind of happened from there...and it's good."

"Isn't dating your partner's daughter against department regulations or something?"

"No, that's fucking stupid. Now here's a question of my own: Why are you so upset?" she countered.

"It's just I just don't like having to lie to your dad, you know?" he answered.

The conversation came screeching to a halt when Ash heard police sirens coming in his and Hilda's direction. A police cruiser was about to ram into the two, but Ash was able to use his ability to slow down time and move himself and Hilda out of the path of the car as it crashed in the spot the two were previously in. Ash used his ability again to see who the cops were chasing and to his surprise, it was Cress Mardin! Ash got back up and used his super speed to chase after him, leaving Hilda behind.

Thanks to his super speed, Ash managed to catch up to Cress in his Mustang and literally, destroyed the passenger's side door as he entered the car. Cress looked at him stunned and reached for his gun, but Ash slowed down time again to grab the wheel and violently turned it right, turning the car upside down and crashing it. Ash managed to get out of the car, not feeling anything broken, but he could see Cress limping away.

"Hey, Mardin!" he called out. Cress turned to look at him and the two stared each other down. Cress raised his arms and all of a sudden, fog appeared behind him and started covering the area. Ash couldn't believe what he was looking at, this criminal was able to control weather, which meant only one thing: Ash wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator!

He turned back to look at Mardin only to find he had disappeared in this heavy fog. Then, Ash heard a car's honk and was quickly followed by an explosion and a car flying in the air, upside down and on fire. Ash used his super speed to get out of the way as the car crashed and the fog cleared, like it was never even there. Ash got back up and looked at the damage; he tried to stop a criminal, but all he did was cause more damage than he would have had he just stayed with Hilda and let Mardin get away and now, someone was seriously injured, if not dead, as a result of his actions.

End of Chapter 3

 **So that was Chapter 3. I hope all of you enjoyed it. This was also the 1** **st** **chapter with an action scene, as brief as it was. Hopefully you guys liked it as it was the 1** **st** **time I had to write an action scene for this story. Action scenes will get better later on though.**

 **BTW, there were a few people who gave me some ideas on how I could bring Pokemon into this world, but really, the only way I'd do it is if it was a cameo and even then, I'm not sure I would do it, but thankfully, most of you don't seem to mind the face that there's a good chance of no Pokemon appearing in the story.**

 **Next update will be on 6/25. Now onto the questions I was asked from Ch. 2:**

 **Q:** _Are the rivals of Ash, except for Paul for known reasons, are going to be metahumans?_

 **A: It will be a combination of rivals, gym leaders, popular characters of the day and maybe even an OC or 2. With that said, if you want to see a certain character portray a certain meta-human that appeared on The Flash, leave it in either a review or PM me. And because I'm in a good mood, I'm going to reveal who will be portraying my favorite villain from the show; Captain Cold, who will be portrayed by Trip. Hope you guys like that casting.**

 **Q:** _Are you going to follow the flash story line or going to mix it around?_

 **A: It'll follow The Flash's storyline with a few changes here and there.**

 **Q:** _Will Iris(Pokemon) be in this story what-so-ever?  
_

 **A: Highly unlikely, however I'm thinking about doing a take on DC's Legends of Tomorrow show coming next year and if I do that, I'm thinking about casting her as Hawkgirl in that, but IDK if I will do that. We'll see what that show brings us.**

 **That's all the questions I have this time. Remember, if you have a question about this story, leave it in a review or PM me that question and I'll answer it next time. Be sure to follow and fav this story too. Until next time, this is the man known as nWore signing out.**


	4. Becoming Something More?

Poke-Flash: Rise of The Scarlett Speedster

 **I don't own Pokemon, The Flash or any of it's characters besides my own.**

Chapter 4: Becoming Something More?

Police, fire-fighters and paramedics quickly rushed to the scene of the car crash. The fire-fighters quickly put out the fire on the car before it exploded and the police kept innocent people out of harm's way. The paramedics tried to resuscitate the driver, but all their attempts failed. He was declared dead at the scene. They called for a hearse as they put the driver in a body bag. When the hearse arrived, two detectives wheeled him right by Ash and Hilda.

"That poor man." Hilda said, clearly sadden at the loss of a life. "I still want to know where that fog came from. You got here 1st, did you see where it came from?" she asked Ash.

"No." he lied. "Just came out of nowhere."

"Ash! Hilda!" The two turned to see Lance running up towards them. Worry was clear in both the tone in his voice and in his eyes.

"We're alright, Dad." Hilda told him. Suddenly, his tone quickly shifted from worry to anger.

"What the hell were you thinking having her out here?!" Lance asked/yelled at Ash.

"Da-" Hilda tried to say that she had lead them to this spot when everything happened, but never got the chance.

"And you" Lance turned his attention back to his daughter. "I've told you countless times that when you see danger, you run the other way! You're not a cop!"

"Yeah, because you wouldn't let me!" she argued.

"You're damn right!" The argument might have continued, but Ash intervened.

"Lance, I need to talk to you." he said.

"It can wait." he responded.

"No, now." he said with force. Lance knew it must be something serious for Ash to use that tone, which he rarely did. The two walked away from Hilda and Ash started speaking again.

"I know who did this." After Ash said that, Lance interest started to peak. He gestured Ash to continue. "It's Cress Mardon." And it went back down. He knew where this was going. "I know everybody thinks he died in that plane crash after the S.T.A.R Labs explosion, but he is alive. All right, something happened to him that night. I...I think he can control the weather. The recent robberies, they all happened during freak meteorological events. And when I just confronted Mardon, the street was instantly enveloped in fog." Ash stopped speaking to finally notice the look on Lance's face; it was the same face he always wore whenever Ash told him some story about some impossible thing being reported. Ash sighed. "You don't believe me. Of course you don't...you never have." Lance knew _exactly_ what Ash was talking about with that last comment and he started losing his cool.

"Alright. You want to do this now? Out here? Fine with me." he said. "Mardin is dead. There is no controlling the weather, Ash. Just like there was no lightening storm in your house that night. It was your brain helping a scared little boy accept what he saw."

"My dad did not murder my mo.." Ash got out in monotone voice, but Lance interrupted him.

"Yes, he did! Your dad killed your mother, Ash. I am sorry, son, but I knew it, the jury knew it and now he's paying for what he did."

"Dad, enough!" Hilda pleaded, but it was no use.

"No, Hilda." He turned back to Ash. "I have done my best to take care of you since that night and I never asked for anything in return; not even a thank you. But what I do ask now, is that you for once in your life, see things as they are." he demanded. Ash just walked away without saying another word. Hilda walked away in the opposite direction, walking by Hilbert on his way to Lance.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Did you get the eyewitness sketch?"

"Yeah and you're not going to believe it." he answered as he pulled it out of his inside jacket pocket and handed it Lance. He then pulled out another picture from his jacket pocket "If I didn't know better, I'd say that's Cress Mardon." he said as he put the picture he got out, which was actually a mugshot of Cress and put the two side by side. "But of course that's impossible, he's dead, right?" Lance just sighed and wondered what the hell was going on.

Over at S.T.A.R Labs, Wells, Leaf and Mike had spent most of the day going over Ash's test run at the airfield yesterday. Just the numbers on how fast he was going was impressive enough, but then to heal an injury that would normally take several months to heel and do so in 3 hours is incredible. Of course, the three became curious as to what other abilities Ash now had and how much faster he could possibly go. Wells was about to contact Ash and ask him if he would mind doing a 2nd test, but instead, Ash came to him.

"I wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator explosion, was I?!" asked an angry Ash as he stormed into the Cortex. Wells turned to look at Leaf and Mike and both had a look on their faces that said 'You can answer that question cause we don't know how to without him yelling again'.

"...We don't know for sure." Wells answered.

"You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger. But that's not true, so what really happened that night?" Ash asked again. Wells looked at Leaf and Mike again and this time, they had looks of shame on their faces. Wells tapped on his wheelchair's monitor and a visual of what happened to the accelerator was now up on one of the TV screens. Wells motioned for Ash to watch as he started explaining.

"The accelerator went active and we all felt like heroes. But then, it all went wrong. A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world. Energies like anti-matter, dark energy, X-elements..."

"But those are all theoretical." Ash interrupted.

"And how theoretical are you, exactly?" Wells countered.

Ash shut up and turned back to the TV, which now showed an overhead map of Central City and the energies scatter although out the city. From what Ash could tell with the visual, at least half the city had been hit with some kind of energy, infecting who knows how many people.

"We've mapped dispersion throughout and around Central City, but we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed." Wells said, almost like he read Ash's mind. "We've been searching for other metahumans, like yourself."

"Metahumans?" Ash asked.

"That's what we're calling them." Leaf answered.

"For the record, I voted for mutants." Mike said. Leaf just looked at him with that look she always gave him when he said something dumb. "Well, it didn't seem as offensive to me."

"I saw one today." Ash revealed, causing the three to look at him. "He's a bank robber and he can control the weather."

"Man, this just keeps getting cooler and cooler." Mike said with a smile growing on his face.

"This is not cool! All right? A man died!" Ash yelled. Mike's smile quickly went away and he slumped in his chair. "Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did; from the storm cloud." he theorized, which certainly made sense. "He's still out there! We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else!" Ash yelled. He started walking out of the Cortex before someone stopped him.

"Ash!" Wells said. Ash stopped and turned to look at him. "That's a job for the police."

"Yeah, which I am." Ash argued.

"As a forensic assistant." Wells countered.

"So you're just going to sit here and do nothing? You're responsible for all of this... and for him."

"What's important is you!" Wells yelled. "Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company, my reputation, my freedom." he said saying that last part while squeezing his wheelchair's armrest in frustration. "And then you broke your arm and it healed in 3 hours. Inside your body, could be a map to a whole new world of genetic therapy, vaccines, medicines, treasures deep within your cells, Ash and we cannot risk losing everything because you want to go out and play hero!" A bit of awkward silence filled the air in the Cortex before Wells continued. "You're not a hero; you're just a young man who was struck by lightning." Wells finished. Ash looked towards Leaf and Mike and the two were silent; not even looking at him. Ash didn't say anything as he left the Cortex and S.T.A.R Labs.

Ash refused to believe he was just a guy who was struck by lighting and needed to think, so he used his super speed and started running. He ran out of Central and just ran as long as there was road. While he was running, Ash's mind couldn't help but remember what happened on that 1st fateful night.

 _Flashback(11 years ago)_

 _P.O.V: Ash_

 _After what felt like forever and stopping to catch my breath a number of times, I finally made it back home only to see the place surrounded by police cars, officers, an ambulance and several neighbors being questioned. I kept on running when I saw two cops dragging my dad out of the house in handcuffs._

" _I didn't do this. I swear to God I didn't do this." I heard him say. I ran as close as I could to him as one of the cops put his arm out so I couldn't touch him._

" _Dad! Why are they taking you?" I asked._

" _Ash, don't go in the house!" he said._

 _"Where's Mom?" I asked again._

" _What's gonna happen to my son?" My dad asked one of the officers as they opened the back door to a cop car._

" _Dad!" I yelled._

" _Ash!" He yelled back as they pushed him into the back. "Don't go in the house!" That was the last thing he said as they closed the back door and the two officers got in the car and drove away._

 _I know he said for me not to go in the house, but I had to. I needed to know what happened and where Mom was. I walked in and went into the living room, where I last saw here. There, I saw Hilda's dad kneeling down over someone covered in a blue bag._

" _Lance, you know these people?" One of the detectives asked. He nodded._

" _My daughter's best friends with their kid." he answered._

" _I'm sorry." The detective said. Hilda's dad nodded his head. That's when he noticed me and he and the detective walked away from the bag. I walked towards it, praying it wasn't who I thought it was under that bag, but as I lifted it up, my worst fears were confirmed. It was my mom...dead._

" _Mom?" I quietly called out, hoping that my eyes were deceiving me and she'd responded. Hilda's dad knelled down besides me._

" _Ash." he started saying, but I wouldn't let him finish what he was going to say._

" _Mom!" I yelled, praying that I'd get some kind of reaction from her, but it didn't happen. Hilda's dad put the bag over my mom's body, so I didn't have to look at her motionless body anymore. Tears came into my eyes as realization hit me that I had lost my mother. I couldn't stop them from coming out as Hilda's dad wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug._

" _I am so sorry, Ash." he said. I almost didn't hear him as the only sounds I could now hear were my own sobs._

 _End Flashback_

Ash came out of his flashback and stopped running. He noticed his jacket was smoking and probably about to catch on fire, so he took it off and threw it to the side of the road. He looked to the left noticed a sign that said 'Starling City 5 Miles Away'. Ash figured that now was a good time for some advice from someone who had been doing this for a while. He ran into the city and moments later, found himself on a rooftop. Ash pulled out his phone and made a call. It took only a couple of rings for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"It's Ash." Ash didn't receive a reply. "Ash Allen. I woke up and I could use some advice."

"...I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"But you don't know where I am." Ash pointed out.

"Trust me, I'll find you. Just stay where you are." The person on the other end hung up, leaving Ash very confused.

15 minutes later, right on perfect cue, Paul showed up, all decked out in his Arrow outfit. Ash started telling what he had experienced, from the lighting bolt hitting him and putting him in a coma, to waking up and discovering his powers, to learning about the accelerator's explosion and the unknown number of people that could've been affected like he was, to his run-in with Cress and how nobody wanted him to get involved.

"So that's my story. I've spent my whole life searching for the impossible; never imagining that I would become the impossible." Ash said. Paul took a moment to gather what he had been told before speaking.

"So why come to me?" Paul asked. "Something tells me you didn't just run 600 miles to say hi to a friend."

"All my life I've wanted to...just do more...be more...and now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone, I screw up. I was chasing the bad guy and...and someone died."

"If you really do this you're gonna make mistakes." Paul told him. "I've made mistakes before. But all the good that you do will far outweigh the bad."

"But what if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy who was struck by lightning?" Ash asked.

"I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, Ash...I think it chose you."

Ash wasn't really sure if he really believed that, so he shifted the conversation back to what he was thinking about doing. "I'm just not sure I'm like you, Paul. I don't know if I can be some...vigilante." he said.

"You can be better. Because you can inspire people, in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference...saving people...in a flash." he told him. Paul put on the mask that Ash gave him last year and was about to jump off, but not before giving Ash one more piece of advice. "Take your own advice: wear a mask."

With that, he jumped off the roof. Ash took a few steps forward to see Paul fire an arrow that allowed him to swing around the city.

"Cool." Ash said with a smile on his face. He took off moments later.

What he didn't know was that Paul, momentarily still on the side of a building, saw Ash leaving the city with his super speed.

"Cool."

End of Chapter 4

 **So that was Ch. 4. Let me know what you thought of it. The next chapter will be the last chapter focusing on the 1** **st** **episode.**

 **Oh and what's this I hear about Joe getting not only a female partner for season 2, but that same partner becoming a possible love interest to Barry? I understand why they're doing this though. After all,(Spoilers if you haven't seen The Flash Season 1 Finale) you have to imagine how much pain Iris is in after Eddie's death. I imagine that once they get back Barry out of that black hole that the show will pick up immediately or go in real, where it's been 6 months or so. Either way, I have a feeling that Barry and Iris will end up together by the end of Season 2.**

 **Next update will be on 7/9. Now for the questions:**

 **Q:** _I know you plan on bringing Dawn into the story, that you brought Serena and Brock in as part of this universe's Team Arrow and you already made your comments about Iris and Cilan. But what about Misty, May, Max, Clemont and Bonnie? Will they be in this story?_

 **A: I'm thinking about having May and Misty be Laurel and Sara, respectively. I was originally thinking of having Clemont be the Pied Piper, but I thought of someone else to play that, so I think now I'll have Clemont play Ray Palmer. As for Max and Bonnie...I don't know yet. If there's a certain role you'd like to see them in, leave it in a review or PM me.**

 **Q:** _How many chapters/words do you anticipate this whole project being?_

 **A: To put it simple: 1 episode = 5 chapters, so add up all the episodes and yeah...this is going to be a HUGE project. Words could be anywhere from 2000-5000 words per chapter.**

 **That's all the questions I have this time. Remember, if you have a question about this story, leave it in a review or PM me that question and I'll answer it next time. Be sure to follow and fav this story too. Until next time, this is the man known as nWore signing out.**


	5. Flash vs Mardin

Poke-Flash: Rise of The Scarlett Speedster

 **I don't own Pokemon, The Flash or any of it's characters besides my own.**

Chapter 5: Flash vs. Mardin

After his talk with Paul, Ash ran back to Central City and to the precinct. There, with a little help from his super speed, he looked over all the files from unsolved cases that had been building up since the accelerator explosion. After reading each file, he concluded that each of the files had 2 things in common. The 1st was each had a report of someone missing and the 2nd was that each file had at least one death that nobody could figure out what to label it. Usually, deaths would be labelled either Homicide, Suicide, Accidental, etc. But Ash never saw any of those words in the files. He boxed all the files; taking only 2 boxes to fit them in and left. A few officers asked what he was doing with the files and he responded that Lance wanted him to take a look at this since all of them had unexplainable deaths and searching for things unexplainable was kind of his department. The officers accepted that answer and let Ash leave. Once he was out of sight, he ran to S.T.A.R Labs and entered the Cortex. Leaf and Mike were there, but Wells wasn't, but Ash preferred that since it made things easier.

"We need to talk." Ash said to the two as he put the two boxes down on a table. The two walked up to him. "I've been going over unsolved cases from the past 9 months and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and missing people. Your metahumans have been busy." he told them. Leaf and Mike looked down in shame and Ash figured they might have interpreted his words wrong. " Now I'm not blaming either of you, I know you guys didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know you all lost something. But I need your help to catch Mardon and anyone else out there like him. But I can't do it without you." he finished.

Leaf turned to face Mike, unsure of what to say. When she looked at him, he was slowly growing a big smirk. "If we're gonna do this, then I might have something that can help." he said. Mike walked towards an room, with Ash and Leaf behind him, which was mostly used to test new inventions. There, he showed Ash his latest trinket.

"I've been working on this baby for a while." he said as he removed a white sheet that covered a table and revealed a dark red suit that covered almost the entire body, except for the eyes and mouth area. Mike got the table into a standing position so Ash could get a better look at it. "It's designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if S.T.A.R Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Dr. Wells anymore." Mike said.

"But how does this thing help me take down Mardin?" Ash asked.

"It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer, it's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speed. Also, the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors, so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with you from here." Mike explained.

"Nice." Ash said. "So how do we find Mardin?"

" I've re-tasked S.T.A.R Labs satellites to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City." Leaf said, with her tablet in her hands. The two men walked over to her. "We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city." she said.

Ash just smiled. "Alright; let's do this."

Meanwhile, Lance and Hilbert had argued about whether Mardin was alive or not. Lance didn't want to believe it and couldn't after what he saw, but Hilbert kept arguing with the evidence, from the description to even a few shots of what looked like Cress Mardin leaving the bank. The two finally agreed to check out the last location the Mardin Bros were at.

"Look, I'm not saying Mardon is alive, but if he was, this is the last place him and his brother hid out." Lance said as he and Hilbert stepped out of the car.

The two were almost at the barn's entrance when they heard a noise. They drew their guns and entered the barn and right there, in the middle of the barn was Cress, back first from them, sitting on a stool.

"Mardon?" Lance couldn't believe it. How the hell did this guy survive that plane crash. He pushed those thoughts away for the moment. "On your feet and put your hands on your head."

Although neither of the detectives could see it, Cress smirked. "You got me." he said. Lance holstered his gun and pulled out handcuffs. "The night of the storm, after S.T.A.R Labs blew. After our plane went down and I woke up on the ground, alive. When I saw what I could do, I understood...I am God."

"Shut the hell up" Lance said as Cress got up from his stool.

"Turn around!" Hilbert ordered. But Cress just built up some wind in his hands and sent it at the two detectives, sending them flying several feet away and knocking out Hilbert, but Lance was alright.

"Do you really think that your guns can stop God?!" he yelled.

"Why the fuck would God need to rob banks?!" Lance yelled back. Lance's words made Cress think. He was God, so why _did_ he need to keep robbing banks?

"...You're right." he said, a devilish smile growing on his face. "I've been thinking too small." Cress spread his arms out and the next thing Lance knew, there was a tornado in the barn! He managed to grab Hilbert and get him out of there, but the impact of the tornado breaking through the barn's roof sent the two into the side of their car, probably hurting Hilbert more. The tornado started moving towards the city and a big chunk of the roof was headed for he and Hilbert. He put his arms up to brace himself, but suddenly, the roof veered off in the opposite direction. When he looked to see what had caused the sudden turn, he saw a person wearing red lift the roof and toss it aside.

 _P.O.V: Ash_

It didn't surprise me at all that Lance had found Mardin, but he couldn't have even the slightest of ideas for what he would be in for. A piece of the barn's roof almost hit both he and Hilbert, so I dove in and steered it away from them. I was at a far away distance that Lance couldn't hear me, but could barely see me. I didn't care about that right now cause I had to figure out how the hell I was going to stop the tornado that Mardin was controlling.

"Ash, can you hear me?" Mike asked through my earpiece.

"Yeah, loud and clear." I responded.

"The tornado's is getting closer to the city. Wind speeds are 200 MPH and increasing. If this keeps up, it'll turn into a F-5 tornado!" he told me.

"And how do I stop it?" I asked, but I got no response. "Guys?" Still no response. Guessing they didn't know either. Then an idea hit me. "What if I unravel it?" I asked.

"And how the hell do you plan on doing that?" I heard Leaf ask.

"I'll run around it in the opposite direction, cut off its legs." I answered.

"Dude, you'd have to clock 700 MPH to do that." Mike said.

"And your body may not be able to handle those speeds." Leaf warned, but wasn't going to stop me.

"I have to try!" I told them. I took a brief look at Lance and I could tell he was trying to figure out what was going on, but failing miserably.

I finally took off towards the tornado and started running in the opposite direction. It took several minutes before the plan started to work, but by then, Mardin noticed me and sent me flying backwards.

"It's too strong!" I yelled to Leaf and Mike. I was waiting to hear some kind of response from either of the two, but instead, it was Dr. Wells.

"You can do this, Ash." he said. "You're right, I am responsible for all this. So many people have been hurt, because of me and when I looked at you, all I saw was another victim of my hubris. Yes, I created this madness, but you, Ash, you can stop it. You can do this now, run! Ash, run!"

That speech was all it took for me to get my 2nd wind and I ran towards that tornado as fast as I could and once again, ran in the opposite direction to stop it. This time however, it started to work. Mardin tried to stop me by making the tornado bigger, but that wasn't going to stop me; this man was going down. Finally, after what felt like hours and with one final push, the tornado was gone, evaporated into nothing but dust. Now I was on the ground catching my breath. I realized that during the struggle, my mask came off, but for the moment, I didn't care.

"Ash?" I heard Leaf say.

"I'm OK." I responded, though out of breath. I could hear a huge sigh of relief from the three.

 _Regular P.O.V_

"Hey!" Ash turned to see Cress on his feet, with a gun in his hands. Ash stood up, ready for another battle. "You know, I didn't think there was anyone else like me." he said.

"I'm not like you; you're a murderer!" Ash corrected. Mardin scoffed and pointed the gun at Ash. Before he could pull the trigger, two shot were fired from another gun, taking down Mardin.

"Ash?!" Leaf yelled as she, Mike and Dr. Wells could hear the gunshots and feared the worst.

"I'm fine guys. It's over." They heard Ash answer back. The three took another sigh of relief. Both Leaf and Wells had to smile though; perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to work on some updates for the suit." Mike said as he got up from his seat.

"Like what?" Leaf asked.

"Just wait and see." he said as he left the Cortex.

What the others were unaware of was that the person who fired the two shots that took down Mardin was Lance, who ran to the spot where Mardin was to find out that it was Ash in the red suit and the one who saved both his and Hilbert's lives, not to mention the entire city. Ash had no clue what to say and neither did Lance. By the time one of them managed to say something to the other, the morning sun had arrived, Ash changed into regular clothes, backup was at the scene, two men were loading Mardin into a hearse and Hilbert was getting checked out at an ambulance. The two were just leaning against Lance's car when he finally spoke.

"What you can do... was it because of the lighting bolt?" he asked. It didn't surprise Ash that it took this long for Lance to say something as there was a lot to take it.

"More or less." he answered.

"I'm sorry, Ash." he said, surprising Ash. Lance was never one foe apologizing. He continued. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you... I called you crazy for chasing the impossible all these years. But you really did see something that night your mom died." Ash nodded. "And your dad is innocent." Lance pushed himself away from the car to look at Ash, eye to eye. "I need you to promise me something."

"Name it."

"I don't want you telling Hilda about anything you can do. Any of it. I want her safe. Promise me, Ash."

Ash didn't want to do it. Truthfully, he wanted to tell her since he always told her everything, but Lance had a point. Perhaps it was better for her not to know and be safe. Ash reluctantly nodded his head. "I promise." That ended the conversation. Lance checked on Hilbert, leaving Ash alone with his thoughts.

Ash decided that now was a good time to visit him, so he went to Iron Heights. He waited a while in the visitors section that was designated for people on a life sentence or on death row. Ash's father, Red, came into his view and sat down. The two picked up the phones to talk.

"Hey Slugger." he greeted. Ash laughed a bit.

"You've been calling me that since I was eleven." Now it was Red's turn to laugh a bit. "But the funny thing is, I finally got into a fight today."

"You just got out of a coma. I'm not sure you should be picking fights." Red scolded. Ash looked down a bit. "Hey." Ash looked back up. "Did you win?" he asked.

That's how quickly it took for a smile to return to Ash's face. "Yeah, I did." he answered. "Anyway, there's a reason I came here." Red's eyebrows raised up a bit. "You're not gonna be in here much longer. Whoever killed Mom, whatever killed her I think I finally have a way to find them...to stop them."

"Ash, we've talked about this. It's time to let it go." Red said. He had come to terms that he was never getting out of here a long time ago. "You've got to stop worrying about me and live your life."

Ash just scoffed at that. "You know, for the first time, I feel like I finally can." he said. "The truth is, ever since the night Mom died, I've been stuck in one place, missing out on a lot of things. But I'm different now. I made some new friends. They're helping me find my way and finally move forward." Ash took a breath before speaking again. "Remember when you wanted me to change my name? So I wouldn't have to deal with people knowing you're my dad. Well I'm glad they know... because I'm so proud, to be your son."

Red smiled at hearing that. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad." Ash said. He placed his right hand up against the glass as Red did the same with his left. It the closest the two could possibly get to touching each other, but Ash made a promise right there that that would change soon. He was going to find the man in yellow and get justice for his father, no matter what!

Meanwhile, at S.T.A.R Labs, Dr. Wells was in the middle of the hallway leading towards the Cortex. Leaf and Mike had already taken off for the night, so Wells was there by himself. He put his hand up against the walls opened a secret door. He entered it, revealing a secret room. When the door closed, he stood up and walked towards the console that was at the end of the room. He put his hand above it, which activated it.

"Gideon, show me the future."

'Yes, Dr. Wells.' A robotic voice answered and it quickly showed an newspaper with the headline ' **Flash Missing! Vanishes in Crisis!** ' The newspaper's date was April 25th, 2024. Wells smirked at seeing this.

"The future is in tact."

End of Chapter 5

 **Well, that was Chapter 5. Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.**

 **Also, I'm think it's time for a little fan-interaction. You see, I haven't been able to think of someone who could fill the shoes of the next metahuman Ash and co will face, Multiplex. So, if you have a character from Pokemon that you want to see play this role, leave it in a review or PM me. Whichever one I think is best will be used and I'll give shoutouts to whomever suggested it.**

 **Next update will be on 7/23. Now for the questions.**

 **Q:** _Are you going to include the Arrow crossover?_

 **A: HELL YEAH! Why wouldn't I? Although there will be a few differences here and there.**

 **Q:** _Will you ever do a Arrow fanfic?_

 **A: No. I love what Arrow has done to live-action superhero TV shows, but it's just not something I want to do. Besides, if you want to read a really good Pokemon/Arrow fusion story, check out DarkSoldier41's story Poke-Arrow.**

 **That's all this time. So until next time, this is the man known as nWore signing out.**


	6. Fastest Man Alive

Poke-Flash: Rise of The Scarlett Speedster

 **1** **st** **off, I'm sorry there hasn't been an update in several weeks. July was a busy month for me in terms of work and I didn't get a chance to write that much. Also, I've been reading a bunch of Walking Dead fanfics and I've been thinking of doing my own, but it probably won't come anytime soon since I already have so many stories to keep track of, plus another one that I've been working on for the last couple of months that's almost finished with it's 1** **st** **chapter(It's a Ash Betrayed story, but has Ash as a bad-ass with and the shipping is MirageShipping, which is Ash/Sabrina), so I hope you understand why this is so late. Enough of my excuses, let's get to the story.**

 **I don't own Pokemon, The Flash or any of it's characters besides my own.**

Chapter 6: Fastest Man Alive

 _P.O.V: Ash_

This is the part where I'm supposed to do some intro thingy. You know, Ash Allen, fastest man alive, but you guys already know that stuff, so let's get to something good. Right now, there's a fire on Western & 3rd in downtown Central City. I'm on my way to it as I speak. I'm going 352 miles an hour. And for the record, it's a slow day.

"Ash...Ash!" I heard Mike yell in my earpiece, making me stop in my tracks.

"What?" I asked. "Did I miss it?"

"Yeah, by about six blocks." he told me. I sighed. Truthfully, I was still getting used to these powers and my sense of direction was never that good to begin with, so yeah, even with my new found abilities, that part of me hadn't changed at all.

"My bad." I told Mike before turning around and this time, going in the right direction. I heard a woman call out for her daughter, which made me think she was still inside, so I ran up a few flights of stairs, only to be met with fire all over the floor.

"Mike, there's fire everywhere! What do I do?" I asked, but got no response. "Mike, are you still there?" I asked again, but still no word.

"Mom? Mommy!"

I heard a little girl call out and soon, she was in my vision, but a hallway surrounded by fire was what separated me from her. The room looked like it was about to blow, so I used my super speed and got her out and placed her next to her mother. Then I went back inside and got out everyone else that was inside the building. By the time I was finished, firefighters had arrived on the scene and I was gone before anyone could figure out what had happened. I ran several blocks before stopping.

"OK, everyone's out. What else you got for me, Mikey?" I asked.

"Ash, it's Leaf." My eyes slightly widen as I grew incredibly nervous. Now I understood why Mike hadn't responded earlier.

"Um...Hi Leaf." I said, but silently growled. I was so busted. "How's you day going?"

"Get back to S.T.A.R Labs, NOW!" she ordered, not bothering to beat around the bush. Yeah, I was in some trouble.

"On my way." I told her. I was about to take off, but suddenly I felt weak, dizzy and out of energy. It only lasted for a moment before I felt better. Not sure what that was about, but best not to think about it right now cause I have an angry brunette to deal with.

 _Regular P.O.V_

"Are you both out of your minds?!" Leaf yelled at Ash and Mike once Ash had arrived. "Who do you think you are anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I'm the eyes and ears and he's the feet." Mike answered. Leaf sighed before turning Mike around and smacking him upside his head. "OW!"

"This isn't the time to be funny." she told him. She turned her attention back to Ash. "You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman."

"I would've said 'Running around like Knuckles'. Mike commented, which once again, prompted Leaf to turn Mike around and smack him upside his head. "OW! Again, seriously?"

"What did I just say?" she asked him.

"Why not?" Ash asked, trying to get back to the point of the conversation.

"Oh gee, I don't know, how about the fact that you could get yourself killed!" Leaf pointed out.

"But we talked about this: Me using my speed to do good." Ash countered.

"No. What we talked about was you helping us contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion.

Meta-humans." Leaf argued. "And aside from Cress Mardin, we haven't found any."

"People in this city still need help and I can help them."

" _We_ can help them." Mike corrected. Leaf just shook her head; she was clearly in a 2 on 1 situation, but thankfully, someone came in to even the odds.

"Will you please say something?" she asked over Ash's shoulder. Ash turned to see Dr. Wells wheeling into the Cortex.

"I think what Leaf is trying to say, in her own spectacularly angry way, is that we are just beginning to understand what your body is capable of. I don't mean to sound like a broken record Mr. Allen, but I do caution restraint." he advised.

"With all due respect Dr. Wells, I don't think restraint is how you got to be the man you are today." Ash pointed out.

"Yes, in a wheelchair and a pariah; lack of restraint is what made me these things. Just know your limits, my boy." he said as he wheeled away. Leaf walked up to him.

"Don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something." she said as she walked away. Ash didn't understand why these two were against him helping others. He was trying to do the selfless thing, but it seemed like almost everyone was against it. Well, at least he had someone to back him up.

"Hey." Mike said as walked up to Ash and pulled him to the side. "Anything happen out there today? The sensors in the suit were kicking back some weird telemetry, like your vitals spiked for a few seconds." he said.

"Never felt better." Ash lied. He knew what Mike was talking about, but didn't feel like it was anything serious.

Mike felt Ash's phone vibrate from his pants pocket, so he handed it to him. Ash saw that it was Lance who was calling.

"Hey Lance, everything alright?"

"Oh, just great. I got a fresh crime scene. A dead body. Detectives interviewing witnesses and miles of that yellow tape stretched over everything. I'm only missing one thing. Can you guess what that is?" he sarcastically asked.

"I'll be right there." Ash said as he hung up. He turned back to the trio. "Sorry, but my day job beckons." he said as he ran right out and headed for the crime scene...except he forgot something.

"How long do you think it'll take him to realize he forgot his clothes?" Wells asked.

As you might have expected, Ash realized this the moment he had arrived in an alley near the crime scene. Luckily for him, there was a clothing store right next to him, so he did a little fall shopping.

"Perp made off with a bunch of handguns, at least six Glock 19s fitted with extra ammunition magazines. Somebody's looking to do a whole lot of bad." Lance told Captain Steven. The two didn't even notice Ash walk into the store until he was right next to the two.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." he said. Lance just focused on the price tag on Ash's coat.

"Doing a little fall shopping, are we Mr. Allen?" Steven asked.

"Oh, I bought this yesterday. Must've been going so fast this morning, I forgot to take it off." he said with a nervous laugh. Lance just handed Ash his gloves and Ash got to work.

"I downloaded the surveillance footage off the video camera." Hilbert said, walking towards the group. He showed the video to Lance and Steven. The video showed the store owner being gunned down with a masked robber in view. "Looks like only one perp." Hilbert commented as the video showed the perp shooting out the camera.

"Um..." Ash started saying, getting the three mens attention. "The video may show only one, but it was six guys." he said.

"How can you tell?" Steven asked.

"The tracks." Ash pointed. "They're all crossing each other. Six sets of footprints. Six guns stolen. We should be looking for a crew." Ash explained. That's when he noticed something weird.

"Huh..."

"What is it?" Hilbert asked.

"The shoes, it looks like they're all the same size. Men's tens, I'd guess. Same size as the Captain." he said, without realizing what he said, until he looked at the three men. "Uh.. not that I'm suggesting you're a suspect, sir. I-" was all Ash got out before Steven and Hilbert left, leaving Lance just shaking his head.

"Your ability to multi-task is truly remarkable. The way you can embarrass me, the captain and yourself all at the same time." Lance told Ash as the two arrived at the precinct.

"Lance, I'm sorry-"

"I'm beginning to think 'Lance, I'm sorry' is my real name considering how often you've said it to me." he interrupted.

"I'm dealing with a lot right now."

"Look, I know you are. Believe me, so am I. You know, I've always had a very simple set of beliefs. Gravity makes things fall. Water makes things wet. And up until a few weeks ago, I believed the fastest man could run a mile in four minutes; not four seconds."

"I can do it in three." Ash bragged, which earned him a glare from Lance. "Not relevant, right."

"You haven't said anything to Hilda about this, have you?" he asked.

"Of course not. I made you a promise. I keep my promises." Ash said, a little too quickly.

"You know, if you keep lying like that, you're bound to get struck by lighting again." Ash was about to say something, but Lance stopped him. "Get up to the lab and start processing the evidence from the gun store." he ordered. Ash said nothing and ran up the stairs to get to his lab. Although he wasn't sure why, seeing Ash run up those stairs reminded him of all the time Ash tried to go see his dad when he sent to prison.

 _Flashback: 11 years ago_

 _P.O.V: Lance_

 _Ash had run away again for the 3_ _rd_ _time this month. I caught him before he could make much progress. You see, each time he ran away, he was always trying to go to the prison so he could see his dad since I had forbidden it. Now if you're thinking that I did that because Red is a convicted murderer, then you're actually wrong. The real reason is because Red asked to keep Ash away from him, until he was old enough cause he didn't want a young Ash to see him the way he was now and would be for the rest of his life. I respected his decision and agreed to it, but I certainly don't respect Red anymore after what he did to Delia. She and I were close friends and it was because of that friendship that our kids met. Even though Red still maintained his innocence, all the evidence said otherwise. Not to mention, his and Ash's story on what happened was just absurd._

 _Ash and I walked into the house as Hilda walked downstairs._

" _Hey, Hilda." I greeted my daughter as Ash stormed over to sit on the couch._

" _Did Ash run away again?" she asked me._

" _Unless that's one of your homework questions, it's none of your business, little lady." I told her. "Now go on back to your room." I said to her. She clearly didn't like it, but did as she was told._

" _I want to see my dad." Ash said, speaking for the 1_ _st_ _time._

" _I already said no, Ash." I told him as I put his backpack on the dining room table._

" _He didn't do those things. He didn't hurt my mom. I was there that night. I saw. There was a man." he said, going back to his crazy story again._

" _I know." I said to him. "We've gone through this already."_

" _Then why can't I go see him?" he asked. I knew Ash was a smart kid and that he wouldn't be happy if I didn't give him a good enough answer, but I couldn't tell him the truth._

" _...Because I said so." That answer got the result I expected as Ash angrily got up from the couch._

" _You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do!" he yelled._

" _Right now, I am the only adult that gives a damn what happens to you, so yes, I can tell you what to do." I said to him. I tried to say it in as calm of a voice as I could, but it didn't come out that way. "Now go to your room."_

" _I HATE YOU!" he yelled at me before running upstairs to his room. Him saying that broke my heart and I could only hope that he would one day understand why I'm doing what I'm doing._

 _End Flashback_

 _Regular P.O.V_

As you might have noticed, Ash was having a really bad day, what with just everyone yelling at him and to make matters even better, his lab equipment wasn't working. Thank god for his new abilities, otherwise he wouldn't get this work done. But even that didn't come without a price as he once again felt weak. He leaned against a table and managed to catch his breath.

"This is all your fault!" A voice rang out. Ash turned to see Hilda walking towards him in a dress, which was odd. Hilda was a tomboy at heart and hated wearing dresses, unless it was for something important. "I could've taken European folklore to cover my sociology requirement, but noooo, you said, 'Take journalism, Hilda. Reporters have all of the fun.' Guess what, Ash? Reporters have none of the fun. Journalism is boring. I'm bored and I blame you." she said. Ash didn't say anything and just kept looking at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"You... just look really nice." he said as he walked by her.

"Thankssss." she said, dragging the word on. "So how come you don't look nice?" A confused look appeared on his face when she asked that. "This afternoon? Suit & Tie? The university is giving Cyrus Stagg-" she reminded.

"Cyrus Stagg-" he got out, starting to remember.

"Some big award. And you agreed-"

"To explain the science stuff for your article." he finished. "It's all coming back to me now."

"How fast can you get home and change?" she asked.

"Uh...pretty fast." he said.

' _HAHAHAHA! Do you smell the irony there? Cause I'll tell ya, I could be over in Coast City and I could still smell it from there.'_ Ash's brain asked, while he continued laughing.

"Hey, Allen." Hilbert called out as he entered his lab. "Lance wanted me to see where you're at on the evidence from the gun store shooting." he said.

"Sure, give me a minute." Ash said as he went to gather the evidence.

"Oh hey, Hilda."

"Detective." An moment of awkwardness filled the lab, which Ash hated.

"Guys, seriously, just kiss already. I already know, remember? Besides, I hate it when people make my lab awkward to work in." Ash said. Not a moment later, the couple kissed, making Ash sigh inside himself that that wasn't him kissing Hilda. When the two separated, Hilbert looked at Ash.

"Hey, thanks for being so cool with this, Ash. I know it's not easy keeping a big secret." he said.

"It's no problem." Ash responded. The couple went back to kissing. "Besides, it seems like I'm doing that a lot lately." he whispered to himself.

It only took Ash about ten minutes for put on suit and tie outfit he liked and meet up with Hilda at Stagg Industries for the presentation. The two were in the crowd when the presenter brought Mr. Stagg out to the podium. Although his spiky baby blue hair was certainly weird, no one who knew of his work could deny how much he had done and how deserving he was for the Man of the Year award. The crowd applauded as Stagg accepted the award.

"Thank you, thank you." he said as the applause quieted down. "You know, I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshman at Central City University, to be standing before you now, the regents choice for Man of the Year. While I very much appreciate the award, the real honor for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a 2nd chance at life. Thank you all very much for coming." he said as the crowd applauded once again while he walked off the stage.

"OK, so first things first, Cyrus Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement." he said while Hilda took a couple of glasses of champaign from a waiter.

"Are journalists allowed to drink on the job?" she asked.

"OK." he took the glasses from the girl and set them down on a nearby table. "If you think you're bored now, just wait till we get to the science behind cellular regeneration." he said in a joking tone. Hilda laughed a bit and linked arms with him.

"I missed this, Ash. I feel like we haven't spent any quality time together since you woke up from the coma." she said.

"Yeah, I've just had some crazy few weeks, I know." he said.

"Honestly, I thought for a while you were avoiding me cause of Hilbert." she admitted. "I know you think it's wrong, me dating my dad's partner, and I just-"

"No." he interrupted. "That's not it at all." he said. He was about to continue, but Hilda noticed Stagg and his bodyguard walk by the two.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stagg? I was wondering if I could get a quote from you for my article." she asked.

"Not now, miss." The bodyguard answered as the two walked away.

"Ehh, I'll just make up something." she said to herself before turning back to Ash. "So what were you gonna tell me? You looked like you were about to say something."

"Yeah-" Ash got out before the noise of gunfire invaded the hall. Six men completely dressed in black, aside from their eyes, had entered the hall and fired their guns. Everyone started screaming and ducking to the floor. Even Ash did so in order to protect Hilda, but it was clear to him that these were the six who did the gun store robbery/murder.

"Quiet down! All of you!" The one Ash assumed was the leader yelled. Everyone did as the man told. "How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewelry! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you! Now line up!" Everyone did so and 2 separate lines formed. "Now everyone hand over you jewelry to one of my men. And don't even try anything. Just do as you're told and everyone gets to go home." the leader said as everyone forked over their jewelry and watches to the robbers. When they had all the jewelry and watches, the leader spoke again. "Well, thank you for your cooperation. We'll now just be going." he said as the six started walking towards the doors. Ash wanted to try and stop them, but Hilda held him back.

"FREEZE!" Everyone looked to see a security guard run up and aim his gun at the six robbers. Of course, they weren't scared of him and they each aimed their guns at him. "D-d-drop your weapons!" he stuttered. The six fired and Ash couldn't stand by anymore. Using his super speed, he ran towards the guard and got him out the line of fire and placed him near a loading dock. Ash went outside to pursue the robbers, who started taking off in their van, but suddenly, Ash started feeling weak again. It was like he was out of energy. Ash saw the van make its escape as he immediately collapsed on the pavement.

End of Chapter 6

 **Personally, I feel like that might have been my best chapter so far, but you guys can decide that for yourselves. Make sure to leave a review and while you're at it, fav and follow this story as well.**

 **There's no Q &A this week, mostly cause I don't feel like doing one, but I do have news. Since I couldn't update in July, I'm going to(barring work issues or personal problems) release chapters focusing on this episode weekly. So you'll have 3 more updates this month. **

**BTW, can anyone guess who I've chosen to play Multiplex? Shout-out in the next chapter to the 1** **st** **who gets it right.**

 **So until next time, this is the man known as nWore signing out.**


	7. Not Knowing What You Don't Know

Poke-Flash: Rise of The Scarlett Speedster

 **I don't own Pokemon, The Flash or any of it's characters besides my own.**

Chapter 7: Not Knowing What You Don't Know

"Ash...Ash.." A voice rang out, awakening Ash from his daze. "ASH!" That made Ash wake up in an instant, where he saw Hilda; her blue eyes showed worry and concern for him. "I turned around and you were gone. What happened? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I uh...I went after them to try and get the plates." he answered, getting back up to his feet, with some help from Hilda.

"How did you end up on the ground?" she questioned.

Ash was about to say that he fainted, but that was a stupid excuse and Hilda would be able to tell he was lying. Then, another excuse came into his head. "I think one of those guys hit me from behind with one of their guns. Probably stayed behind to make sure no one followed them." he said. Luckily, Hilda seemed to buy his story.

"You're lucky they didn't shoot you." she said. "Come on, my dad will want to make sure you're alright." she said as the two started walking back inside where Lance and Hilbert were comparing their notes. They saw Ash and Hilda walk up to them.

"Hey guys." she greeted.

"Hilda...Allen, what happened to you?" Hilbert asked, as Ash had to put his hand behind his head to maintain the story he told Hilda.

"And where were you?" Lance asked.

"Dad, go easy on him. I found him outside. One of the robbers attacked him." Hilda said, earning a surprised look from Hilbert and a skeptic look from Lance.

"Jesus, Allen. You're lucky they didn't shoot you." Hilbert said.

"That's what Hilda said." Ash responded.

"Well, do you need a paramedic?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks Hilbert." Ash waved it off.

"I saw the gun go off and then- boom. Suddenly I'm outside." The four could hear the guard that Ash had saved say to detectives questioning him. "I have no idea how I got there." he finished.

Lance looked to Ash. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." Ash answered and the two walked out of earshot of Hilda and Hilbert. "Lance, if you're gonna yell at me for saving that guy-"

"That's not what I want to talk to you about." he said.

"It isn't?" he asked.

"No, it's the part where you went after them."

"Well, yeah. I mean they must have been the same guys that knocked over the gun shop earlier today."

"And what exactly were you going to do when you caught them? Huh? Ask them nicely to pull over?"

"It was an improvised plan, alright? I saved the guy and went after them." Ash defended.

"And I appreciate that you saved someone's life, but I'd like to remind you that you aren't bulletproof." he said, but saying that made him wonder. "Wait...are you?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so." Ash answered.

"OK. Look, no more heroics. Chasing bad guys is not your job; it's mine. You're not a cop. Promise me." he said.

"Promise." Ash said, but he knew he couldn't keep it.

"By the way, not a bad excuse you gave Hilda, but what really happened out there?"

"...I saw them, then I just collapsed." Ash honestly answered

"Seriously?" Lance asked. Ash nodded his head. "Well, go get that checked out. And make sure all you excuses are like that one. You know Hilda's smart; one stupid excuse and she'll pick up on the truth." he said as he walked away.

Even if Lance hadn't asked him to, Ash knew something was wrong and had to go to S.T.A.R Labs to get it checked out. He told the three what had been happening with him all day, including the events at the university and after he was finished, you'll never guess who was in Ash's face about him keeping this to himself.

"You lied to us?!" If you guessed Leaf, congrats, you aren't an idiot. While Mike checked his vitals and Dr. Wells watched over them, Leaf continued to chew Ash out. "How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors! God knows what's going on inside your body. Your cells are in a constant state of flux. You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack!" she exclaimed.

OK, Ash was smart, but he wasn't _THAT_ smart. "Can I get a translation?" he asked Wells.

"Mini stroke. Probably not, though." he said, trying to relieve the speedster .

"You of all people should know that in science, we share. We don't keep secrets!" she yelled as she stormed out of the Cortex.

"Damn. I haven't seen anyone make her that angry since Gary." Mike said as he handed his tablet to Wells.

"Gary was Leaf's fiancée? The one that died the night of the accelerator explosion?" Ash asked.

"Yes. He is...missed." Wells answered. Ash could tell that it was still a touchy subject. "Now, let's see if we can't figure out why this is happening to you."

Ash changed into a S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt and walked inside a testing room that had a large treadmill and about two dozen boxes placed next to it.

"We're all ready." Mike said, entering the room. He noticed Ash looking at the piles of boxes. "A little padding, just in case." he explained as he left the room to go into a side room with Leaf and while Ash got on the treadmill.

"Are you sure this thing's gonna work, Mike?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of about 12 MPH. This one has been, what I like to call: Cisco'ed. Trust me. It can handle your speed." he said.

"OK." Ash said as he started to run slowly on the treadmill and started running faster and faster until he was using his super speed.

"Heart rate, blood pressure and nerve conduction are all normal." Leaf informed.

"For Ash, anyway." Wells said.

"Brainwave function within standard limits." she continued.

Mike wasn't paying much attention to the vitals, but rather his treadmill. "Oooooh! I told you the treadmill could take it." he said while giggling like a kid who had gotten what he wanted for Christmas.

Wells almost rolled his eyes, but noticed something. "Leaf?" she turned to him. "Look at the glucose levels." he told him. She did so and saw the problem.

"Oh my god, of course."

"Right?" Wells asked.

"It was so obvious." she said. Wells grabbed the microphone to talk to Ash.

"Ash, we think we know why you keep-" was all Wells got out before Ash passed out again, sending him flying into the boxes where thousands of packing peanuts were sent right into view of the three. "-passing out." Wells finished.

Back at the precinct, Lance walked to the lab in the hopes that whatever happened to Ash earlier was nothing serious. He opened the lab door. "Hey Ash, did-" Lance started speaking until he realized that Ash wasn't here. He figured that Ash was still at S.T.A.R Labs and was about to go there, but then he noticed something with Ash's map. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to it and raised it, revealing all the newspaper clipping Ash had on his mom's murder.

Looking at the picture of Delia and a picture of Red being led away by officers created this feeling of guilt inside him. For almost 15 years, he truly believed that Red had killed one of his best friends. But now with what was happening with Ash these last few weeks, his opinions had changed completely. But still, he couldn't let Ash put his life on the line like the way he did back at the university. If he was killed under his watch, Red would never forgive him for that, assuming he could even forgive him for what he's already done to him in the 1st place, which was already a huge assumption. Lance decided now was the time to go to S.T.A.R Labs, but looking at Ash's computer got Lance's curiosity to spring again, so he did some research.

Back at S.T.A.R Labs, Ash woke up, but obviously out of strength, needing both Leaf and Mike's help to get off the stretcher he was on.

"I passed out again?" he asked as he got off the stretcher.

"Total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycemia." Leaf informed him. Now _THAT_ he understood.

"I'm not eating enough?" he asked. Leaf nodded her head in confirmation. "So an I.V bag and I'm good to go." Mike just chuckled.

"Um...yeah." he turned to reveal several I.V bags that had been attached to him.

"Try 40." Wells said. "Guess you were thirsty." he said as he took a drink.

"We're gonna need to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes." Leaf said, walking to the computers.

"I've done a few calculations myself." Mike said, entering the conversation. "You need to consume an amount equal to roughly 850 tacos...unless we're talking cheese and guac, which is like a whole other set of equations.

"For Mexican, I recommend Tito's." A voice said. They looked at the entrance to the Cortex and saw Lance standing there. "On Bruckner Avenue? Best burritos in the city." he finished as he walked in.

"Detective West. What brings you to S.T.A.R. Labs?" Wells asked. Lance didn't answer him, but rather went to Ash, who leaned against the stretcher uncomfortably. Lance walked up to him, only separated by a few feet.

"When I couldn't find you at your lab, I started doing a little research. Turns out there's been reports of a red streak around the city, stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings." he said. Ash prepared himself for another chewing while Leaf smirked a bit, thankful that someone was finally seeing how crazy Ash was being.

"You didn't tell him we were working together?" Wells asked. Ash shook his head, which confused the doctor. Being Ash's father figure, he would've thought that Ash would have told Lance about his abilities and his plans to help the city, even though Wells himself wasn't the biggest fan of the plan.

"Lance, I can explain." Ash started to say, but was interrupted by Lance.

"You already have a job in law enforcement, Ash. I suggest you get back to it." he told him as calm as he possible could.

"Mm-hmm." Leaf agreed. Lance turned to look at her. "What? Don't look at me. I'm on your side." she said.

"Detective, believe me what I say that we all want what's best for Ash." Wells said, but that only angered Lance.

"If you truly wanted what was best for Ash, you'd try to talk him out of this lunacy instead of encouraging him going out there risking his life!" he yelled.

"You saw a man control the weather!" Ash argued. "What the hell can the police do against someone like that?" he asked. Lance remained silent. "Since the accelerator explosion, we suspect there may be more like him."

Lance crossed his arms. "And you're gonna do what, exactly?" he asked. "Catch them? Are you insane? You think because you can run real fast that you're invincible? You're not! You're just a kid!" he yelled. "My kid." he said.

Those two words was what pissed Ash off most. "I'm not your kid, Lance and you're not my father!" That sentence almost destroyed Lance's heart. Ash kept going. "My father's sitting in Iron Heights; wrongfully convicted." Ash said as he stood up from the stretcher. "You were wrong about him and you're wrong about this. Now I may not be able to help him, but if I can save someone from a burning building or stop some armed thieves from killing someone, then I'm gonna do it and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" he yelled. "So don't try." he said, surprisingly sounding calm after the yelling he just did.

Lance looked at the other three in the room, all whom had neutral expression of their faces, before turning back to Ash. "You think you're so smart? All of you." he said, making sure he was talking about the entire group. "But you don't know what you don't know." he turned to Wells. "And I hope that you're clever enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed." he finished, pointing to Ash when he finished his sentence. As Lance walked out of the Cortex, the tension in the room remained and until things were resolved, it wouldn't go away.

Meanwhile at the docks, a secret meeting was about to take place between Cyrus Stagg's bodyguard and the man responsible for the robbery.

"Where's your crew?" the guard asked, seeing only one individual. The leader just took off his mask, revealing a white male with blue hair that spiked up at the ends and blue eyes. The man's name was Marc 'Saturn' Black.

"Just me." he answered.

"What do you want, Black?"

"The only thing I still want in life; your boss dead." he said.

The bodyguard scoffed. "Hey, it isn't my fault you and your team moved too slow. I told you where Stagg would be, not how long he'd be there."

"I need his full itinerary. And security access to his office and home." Saturn said.

"Hey, fuck you." the bodyguard replied. "I've got a reputation in the security business. It's one thing if one of my employers gets iced. But it's another if it happens in their bedroom."

"You will do what I ask, Mr. Java." Saturn threatened. After a moment, Java punched him right square in the jaw.

"Or what? What the hell are you gonna do to me without your army?" he sarcastically asked before walking away, headed for his car. He was about to open the door when he heard a noise. Turning around, his mouth gaped in fear; there were now six Saturn in front of him!

"I _AM_ an army!" Saturn yelled before he and his duplicates charged the bodyguard and beat him to death.

End of Chapter 7

 **I'm kind of surprised nobody guessed who I chose for Multiplex. I would've thought that by having Cyrus play Simon Stagg that it might have given some of you a hint, especially with Mutliplex's backstory in the show that he worked for Stagg, but that's alright.**

 **Here's a fun fact to make up for the lack of another Q &A: The first name I gave Saturn here is actually a reference to the actor who voiced him in the English dub of the animé: Marc Thompson, who also voiced several other roles in the show, including Ash's Gliscor, many of his Unova Pokemon and Dawn's Maloswine and has even voiced some legendary Pokemon: Reshiram & Zekrom in the 14** **th** **movie and Kyurem in the 15** **th** **.**

 **If you have any questions or want to leave a suggestion on a part you want to see a character play, leave it a review or PM me. And while you're at it, follow and favorite this story too.**

 **So until next week, this is the man known as nWore signing out.**


	8. Say Hello to Multiplex

Poke-Flash: Rise of The Scarlett Speedster

 **I don't own Pokemon, The Flash or any of it's characters besides my own.**

Chapter 8: Say Hello to Multiplex

The events of last night were still playing around in Ash's mind as he worked in his lab and as a result, it provided unwanted stress. Hell, he already had gone through 3 boxes of doughnuts today and knowing Ash's know need to eat mass consumptions every few hours, he was probably be going through another 3 boxes soon. Ash was also feeling a bit of guilt at some of the harsh things he said to Lance. He hadn't meant to yell at him like that, but when Lance said he was 'His kid' and implied that Ash couldn't take care of himself, that was what light the fuse and allowed Ash to speak without thinking. He knew he had to apologize, but needed some time to collect himself before he could.

As Ash walked towards his work desk, he saw Lance enter his lab. He sighed annoyingly. "Come to yell at me again?" he asked.

"Cyrus Stagg's head of security was murdered last night." he said as he handed Ash a small bag of evidence. "The coroner took some skin samples. Hopefully they belong to the killer. See if you can find a match." he ordered as he started to walk out of the lab.

"You know, it can't be a coincidence that Stagg's bodyguard was killed a few hours after the benefit was attacked." Ash pointed out.

"Yeah, I realized that too, which is why I'm going to interview Stagg now." Lance told him.

"I'll come with you."

"No! You're job is in here. Stay and here and do it." he ordered once again as he left the lab, bumping into Hilda on his way out.

"Hey Dad." she greeted.

"Hey Baby." he gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "Gotta go." he walked out of the lab as Hilda walked in.

"Why is my dad mad at you?" she asked.

"It's nothing, just...work stuff." he answered as he took the evidence Lance had given and began testing it, while also keeping the promise he made to Lance by keeping Hilda out of the loop, but god, it was killing him to do so. He turned to look at the brunette and saw the look on her face. "Why are you mad at me?"

"You were supposed to meet me at Jitters to give me some scientific background for my article." she reminded.

"And I didn't show up." Ash continued as he took off the gloves he had on in frustration that something involving Hilda had once again slipped his mind.

"And now, I have to come up with a new article topic in 24 hours or I fail the assignment." she finished.

Ash turned to face her. "Hilda, I'm-"

"Don't say that you're sorry." she interrupted. "OK, I already know you are, Ash. But what I don't know is what is going on with you." she said. Ash started to panic a bit.

"Hilda, there's nothi-" he tried to say, but Hilda interrupted him once again.

"We grew up one bedroom down from each other. Do you really think that I don't know when you're happy? Or sad or depressed or lost?" she asked while tearing up a sweetener packet for her coffee. Ash knew that she was right, that she would know when he was feeling down and always try to get him out of it, but in this case, there was no way he was going to tell her what was wrong, no matter how much he wanted to. "I'm gonna ask you one last time, Ashton Allen and you damn well better be honest with me.

What the-" she started to ask while pouring the sweetener, but Ash couldn't take it anymore. He needed to tell her, but without her actually knowing he did, so he slowed down time to where it was just about a dead stop. He ran next to her.

"You want to know what's happening?" he asked. He ran to another spot. "I'm fast now!" he exclaimed before running back to the previous spot. "God, you have no idea how badly I just want to tell you!" he ran to another spot. "And I also wish I could tell you how I feel...how you make me feel!" Ash ran to his original spot. "But I can't." he finished and it was true. He could never tell the girl in front of him his true feelings and it was for one simple reason: he knew she wouldn't feel the same. He realized that a week after he realized his own feelings for the girl and he never wanted to lose what they already had.

 _'Was slowing down time really necessary? You know, you could've just sped back to our apartment when she left and screamed into your pillow for a few minutes if you really needed to let it out.'_ Ash's mind pointed out. Ash just shook his head and sped time back up.

"-hell is wrong with you?" Hilda asked. Before Ash could come up with a lie, a beeping sound came from his computer, indicating that the sample was finished analysing. Ash walked over to him computer with Hilda right behind him. "Um, if you think we're done talking about this, then you got another thing coming." she said. Ash just ignored her and checked the results and what he saw...

"That's impossible." he said after looking at the screen for a moment.

"What is?" Hilda asked.

"There was a murder last night. These skin cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naive. Stem cells that they can replicate and become any cell the body needs. They only come from babies." Ash told her.

"So...your killer is a newborn?" Hilda asked, equally as confused as Ash was.

Meanwhile, Lance and Hilbert were interviewing Cyrus Stagg, walking through the warehouse he had at Stagg Industries. What the two didn't know was that the man they suspected was behind the robberies and the killings was coming to them.

"You honestly think that there's someone out there who wants to kill me?" Stagg asked.

"Well, we're not sure, Mr. Stagg, but the event you were being honored at was robbed at gunpoint." Hilbert pointed out.

"And your head of security was found murdered this morning." Lance reminded.

Stagg sighed. "I am a scientist and a philanthropist. You'll understand why I'm having a hard time believing you story. People like me are not often the targets of assassins."

"Well, what about lawsuits?" Lance asked, showing the folder of lawsuits against Stagg he had brought with him. "You got about 20 of those pending against you." Stagg slightly chuckled.

"Well Detective, it is a sad fact of life that when you earn a lot of money, people who haven't think they can take yours." he said. Lance opened the folder and pulled out an employee picture.

"People like this guy for example? Marc Black?" he questioned. Stagg took the picture from him.

"Ah, 'Saturn' Black." he said, as if remembering some good times the two had shared.

"...'Saturn' Black?" Hilbert questioned with his eyebrow raised while stealing a glance at his partner.

"It was a nickname he received back in his childhood days, or so I was told. Apparently, he used to have dreams about going to the planet Saturn, to discover if there was any kind of alien life." he explained. "But sadly, things didn't go that way." he continued. "NASA kicked him out of their space program after the man spent 5 years with them."

"For what reasons?" Lance questioned.

"Even that, I do not know the answer to. All that NASA told me was that his ideas to get to the planet were, in their words, 'Downright suicidal'." he said. Lance and Hilbert took a moment for that to sink in before asking their next question.

"He uh...have any friends he hung out with here?" Lance asked. Stagg thought about it for a moment before answering.

"There were two others he was around a lot. Two women. The three worked together in the same department."

"What were there names?"

"Mary Anderson Ruby Snider and, as ironic as this might be, Jupiter Romano." he said.

"You're kidding me right? Mars and Jupiter?" Hilbert asked. Stagg shook his head. "What kind of parent names their kid Jupiter?" he asked to himself.

"Where can we find them?" Lance asked.

"Neither of them work here anymore, I'm afraid. Mary turned in her resignation last year and Jupiter quit about six months ago. Where they are now is anyone's guess."

"What was your relationship like with Black? It must not have been too good seeing as how you fired him and now, he's suing you." Lance asked, while reading the file.

"Unfortunately, our working relationship wasn't successful, but I can assure you both of one thing: Marc Black is not a killer. He's a clinical researcher, not a criminal mastermind." he said as he handed the picture of Saturn back to Lance. He walked in between the two, before turning to speak to the two once again. "Now, if I can help you in any way, please let me know. I want these people caught as much as you."

"Then here we are!" Stagg turned to see three men covered in black, raising their guns at him. Lance rushed to get Stagg to cover as the men started shooting.

Back at the precinct, Ash walked down to give an update on the case when he saw just about everyone putting on a bulletproof vest. He saw Captain Steven walk out of his office.

"Captain, what's going on?" he asked.

"Whatever you got Ash, it's going to have to wait. There's a shooting at Stagg Industries." he said to him as he walked away.

"Lance is there." he said to himself. Ash ran back to his back and opened his locker, revealing a Flash suit hidden behind some other things. He suited up and headed for SI.

The shooters had each taken cover in a different place and continued to rain bullets onto Lance, Hilbert and Stagg, though thankfully, none of their bullets hit the three.

"Alright. You get Stagg out of here. I'll lay down some cover for you." Hilbert nodded his head. "Ready, go!" As Hilbert took Stagg to safety, Lance fired on the three shooters, managing to take down one of them.

One of the shooters took off his mask, revealing it to be Marc 'Saturn' Black, as Lance had suspected. But then, through a small opening, Lance saw Saturn shake violently for a few moments and the next thing you knew, there were two Saturns! The 3rd gunman came forward, taking his mask off to reveal _ANOTHER_ Saturn! If it weren't for the fact that Lance knew about the Meta-Human situation with S.T.A.R Labs, he would be freaking the fuck out right now. The 3 Saturns walked towards Lance, carelessly firing their guns at him, despite he was covered, but he knew that wouldn't be for long. Just when Lance thought that he might actually die here, Ash came out of nowhere in his Flash outfit, disarming the 3 Saturns and dropping their guns next to him.

"Go!" he ordered.

"No." Lance calmly said and then the next thing he knew, he was outside and in front of him was a door that only opened for the inside. Wonderful.

Ash face the 3 Saturns. " Whoever you are, give yourself up."

The real Saturn just shook his head. "Sorry to break the bad news to you, but we're not going anywhere..." he started.

"Until Cyrus Stagg is dead!" All three yelled.

Ash just cursed his luck and ran forward, taking down two of the Saturns, leaving him face to face with the real one...for a fraction of a second as Saturn just created two more copies of himself. "You've got to be kidding me." Ash whispered to himself. He once again, took out the two copies, but when he punched the real Saturn, out came two more copies! One of the earlier copies attacked Ash from behind. Ash tried to fight back the best he could, but the numbers game was too much for him. They sent him to the ground as Saturn and his six copies continued beating on him for a good minute before picking him up and tossing him into some canisters. Three of the Saturns picked up the guns Ash took from them earlier and pointed it at them, but luckily, Ash was able to use his super speed to get out of there before he was turned into swiss cheese. Coming to a stop in some alley, Ash was in much pain. He face was bloody, he had at least a few broken ribs, but most importantly in Ash's eyes, his pride had been destroyed.

End of Chapter 8

 **So there you go. Tell me what you guys thought in a review and while you're at it, favorite and follow this story if you haven't already. Don't really have much to say, so until next time, this is the man known as nWore signing out.**


End file.
